Not Ready
by igonewild
Summary: Nora was all too willing to give her all to Patch. Patch wants her, of course, but there's something stopping him from giving Nora what she wants. LEMONS on later chapters. PPOV :D this is MY version of Crescendo JevxMarcie upsets me too much. R&R!
1. Chapter 1 She's Everything I Ask For

**My first fanfic. i did my best, and i know its worth a try. so enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Patch POV. <strong>

Nora rested her temple on her fist, elbow propped on the tabletop as she answered her Biology test. I finished quick this time, Sex Ed seemed so familiar to me and this seatmate of mine had me far beyond simply getting inspired.

She chewed on her lip as she read her paper. I took a glance at it. Seven more lines, I estimated. Her fingers rubbed against her forehead as she wrote her answer on a blank line. Again, my eyes trailed back to her lips—her balm-less but still damn luscious lips. I imagined those pressed on mine, how they'd feel and taste against my tongue. And then, as if to distract me, the hand from her forehead went down to her right elbow, and then made its way up to her shoulder, as if to cover it from my stare.

But she was doing the exact opposite. Like she was purposely driving me mad as she diverted my attention to every tempting part of a female's body—in her case, every single inch.

I want to touch her skin. To put my hand on her shoulder and trace it lower, and _lower_…

_Stop_. I warned myself. _We're in class, we're in class…_

_Yeah, we're in _Sex_ Education Class….._

_We are in school, dammit! _I could hear the Bad Patch and the Good Patch arguing inside my head. I. the Real Patch, shook my head lightly to silence the voices. I leaned back on my chair and stared at the whiteboard in front of the room. When it was peaceful again, I took a glance at Nora once more.

She was wearing a long, gray shirt, which highly complements her grayish eyes, and a black skirt that bring out its contrast from the smoothness and paleness of her thighs.

I bit my lip and suppressed a groan. What kind of being is she, turning me on so easily without even trying? I shut my eyes to distract myself from the girl. Is she a devil bringing me to temptation or a goddess commanding me to bow down before her beauty?

I looked at her as i decide who she is more like between the two. After a moment, a smile crept into my mouth as I realized the right answer.

She's my angel; my own, personal angel.

Slowly, her legs parted to give way to her hand. She reached for the edge of the chair and pulled it to fix the way she sat, her skirt bouncing in the process.

I drew in a sharp breath as I looked away to the door. I can't believe an angel can be this alluring. Why did she even wear a dress? She said she's not comfortable with it. So why, to tempt me or something? Because if that's her goal, she's doing a damn well job.

And just like always, I fly back to daydreaming.

I imagine her soft lips on mine, her hands over my bare chest. I imagine them tracing their way up to the back of my neck as I pull her closer, my hands under her shirt as she press against my body. I imagine reaching for her thighs and lifting them up, and then she'd wrap it around my waist, my crotch hard against hers…

And then, at the corner of my eye, I spotted Nora hyperventilating. I must have accidentally pushed my thoughts into her head. I turned and put my hand on her arm, grinning. "Are you alright, Nora?" I asked. She answered with a sharp shake of the head as she put her hand on her chest, still panting. Panic ruled over me. My hands tightened as they made their way up to her shoulders. "Nora!" I called out more loudly, drawing the class' attention to us.

"What's wrong, Patch?" Coach asked from his table.

"I think she needs her pills," I said, reaching for her bag. Coach began walking towards us. "I got it," I said, opening the can of iron pills and popping two into her mouth. I reached for her water bottle and watched as she grabbed it and took a few gulps. Her breathing slowed. "Oh, thank God," relief started flowing in me again.

"Are you alright now, Nora?" Coach asked.

She nodded. "Almost."

"I think you should go home early, take a rest," He offered.

"No, I'll make it—"

"I'll take her," I interjected. Nora looked up at me, horrified.

Coach turned to face me. "Are you done with the test, Patch?" He asked doubtingly.

"Yeah," I handed him the paper.

"Then you should go. I assume you're done with the test too, Nora?"

"No."

Bad liar. I grinned and took the paper from under her arm. "Yes, she is." I gave it to Coach, and he made a thorough check on the paper. Then, he pointed at the door with his thumb. "Out."

We jumped to our feet and got out, closing the door behind us. I turned to see Nora glaring at me, hands over her chest. "You did that, didn't you?" she accused.

"Did what?" I asked as innocently as I could.

"The—" she gestured with her hands shaking at the sides of her head. "Mental pictures in attempt to drive me crazy!"

I stirred her into walking. _So do I drive you crazy?_ I asked into her mind, grinning.

"Yes," she answered quickly "I mean, no, I mean—," I had to laugh. "You are so cocky!" she said, punching my arm lightly. "You do _not_ drive me crazy."

"Oh, really?" I asked in an unconvinced tone, followed by a mental picture of me on top of her in her bed.

"Alright, alright," she snapped. I didn't stop, even adding a few loud noises to make it more realistic. We were almost by the jeep when I spotted her wiping her forehead. I started to laugh.

Suddenly, she pushed me on to the hood, hard enough to cut the mental video off. She was breathing raggedly, hands trembling as they gripped my wrists tight. I saw confusion light her eyes, before they trailed down my body, lower and lower…

to the forming bulge on my crotch.

Shit, I muttered inaudibly under my breath. So much for teasing.

Nora looked at me from under her dark lashes, a mocking smile protruding on her mocking face.

She grabbed junior Patch suddenly, so suddenly that I don't even have enough time to register what she was doing. I failed to hold back my groan.

Her smile grew wider as she licked her lips before biting it down. She held it tighter and moved to line it up with her center. And before I knew it, she was out of my sight.

I stormed after her to the passenger side. "That's it? You're just gonna leave me hanging like that?"

"Why Patch, you do that to me every single day, don't you think I deserve some kind of sympathy here?" she was smirking sexily at me, and I swear to God she looked like a girl version of myself when she smiled that way.

I raked my hair with my hand irritably before turning for the driver's side. But before I could make a step, Nora grabbed my waist from behind and spun me around to kiss my lips. She meant it as a peck, but I held the back of her head to stop her from pulling away. She gave in and kissed me back anyway, pushing her tongue between my teeth. I gladly welcomed her in, and let our tongues play.

I pushed away gently, and looked into her eyes. I climb into the passenger seat and pulled her inside with me.

* * *

><p><strong>Does it deserve a continuation? Review please! :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 Sexy Love

I can feel her heart racing against mine as she straddled me while I half-lied on the front seat of the Jeep. The fact that she was wearing only a skirt made me more frenzied and desperate for her.

My hands started drawing circles lightly over her thighs up and down, making her moan and move closer in to me. She pulled away after a second and started grinding her hips on mine. "Ahhh... Noraaa..." I growled, pulling her in and kissed her hard, and then letting my lips move and touch the salty sweet skin on her neck. She moaned again, making me more turned on than I already was. I involuntarily bit her lightly on the neck. A loud gasp came from her lips followed by a faster rubbing on my erection. I clutched her ass hard, wanting her to stop, because I know if she continues doing that I'd soon be losing the remains of my self control.

But I _want_ to lose my self control. I want her… and I want her now.

I kissed her again and pushed my tongue inside. I pulled her in by the back of her neck, wanting more. She moaned in my mouth, sending me into frenzy. I can already feel the hard throbbing of my cock pressed on her core, and started bucking my hips to let her feel what she's doing to me.

She pulled away unexpectedly "My, my," she said, and looked down at my crotch. "Someone's getting hard down there." I actually blushed as she giggled, and simply put my lips back on hers.

Slowly, the frenzied pace ceased into a slow, loving kiss. She caressed my cheek with the back of her hand and gently pulled away. "I love you, Patch," she whispered to my lips.

I sighed, smiling. Those words sent a flow of pleasure unlike anything else through my veins. _I love you, too, _I said in her mind. _So much, I could die._

She giggled as she heard the words. I planted a kiss on her forehead, before we got back to our proper places.

"Where to, Angel?" I asked, looking at her from the driver's seat.

She looked back at me, imitating my pirate smile perfectly. It made her so damn sexier. "My place," she answered, sliding her fingers from her arm to the inner part of her thigh.

I drew in a sharp breath before throttling the car out the lot.

We landed on the couch in her living room, her legs wrapped around my waist. She pressed herself on me tighter then, making me grin. I removed her gently from me and started taking off my shirt. I realized then that my jeans were hanging lower than usual on my hips, letting her see the V-line that lead to my ultimate glory.

"You know, as much as I like to see you in nothing but you jeans and boxers, I think you're better off not wearing them at all," she said sexily.

"I think so, too." I smirked, flexing my arms sideways, letting my abs grow more evident, and making her gasp. My hands were already on the waistband of my jeans when I heard footsteps outside. I turned to look at the door, waiting.

"What is it, Patch?" she asked, not moving. I put my index finger up to tell her to keep silent as I listened.

"NORA! Nora are you there?" I heard Vee's irritating voice booming from outside. "I can see the Jeep back here so I know you're there! Come on! It's freezing out here!" She sounded irritating to me at this time because she just intruded with the most intimate moments of my life.

I heard Nora _Tsk_ very audibly, it made me grin. "I'm gonna barge in now!" she announced, before opening the door wide.

"Holy Shhhh-mitzle!" She stumbled as she saw Nora's messy hair and clothes and me directly infront of her with nothing but my jeans, irritable expression clear in my face. "God, I am soooo sorry, Patch, Nora, really! I have no idea you were having s-"

"Alright, alright, Vee!" Nora stopped her before she can get to the word. Vee went silent. Nora and I simultaneously released a loud sigh of disappointment. "What are you doing here?" she asked more calmly.

"I—I need to talk to you, privately." She said, before glancing at me meaningfully. I took my shirt from the floor and stormed my way out the door.

"Patch, wait!" I heard Nora follow after me. Sure enough, I felt her grip my wrist. I stopped on my tracks and turned around. "I'm sorry for that, Patch." She smiled apologetically.

"No need to, Angel," I said before kissing her on the forehead. "I'll be at the borderline if you need me."

"I'll be needing you in a few minutes. Please stay." She begged.

_Half naked Sexy Patch's not enough for you eh, Angel? _I asked in her mind as I leaned in and licked her lips.

"Apparently not," she whispered on my mouth, the heat of her breath itself lured me in, giving her a long, heavy kiss. Then finally, I pulled myself away.

"I'll come back, Angel. No need to fret. And then you'll get to watch Half Naked Sexy Patch when we're alone again." I grinned cockily.

"I'd rather watch Sexy Patch with Nothing On," she said huskily. I can't resist grinning wider. "No, wait. I'd rather be in the cast."

_And you'll be the one to strip me naked? That's a really big role, you know. But I like the sound of that._

"Call me later, 'kay?"

"Sure will, Angel," I said before shutting myself inside the car. I started the engine and drove off.

"That's got to be really frustrating for you, Patch." Rixon said sympathetically. We were at the boss archade, but I was too wasted to play pool.

"You have no idea," I answered back before finishing up my second bottle. "I told Nora I'd be at the borderline," Rixon eyed me conspicuously. "I was supposed to be heading there but I really can't hold it in. I had to wank off back at my apartment to get me back to my senses."

"You're going back to her place, then?" He asked.

"I want to finish what we started. But I think Vee's gonna stay there for a while, she sounds pretty much like she's in trouble."

Rixon responded with a nod, and after a second my phone vibrated. I pulled it out from my pocket and saw the screen flash with Nora's message.

**Vee just left. :) **my smile grew wider as I read.

**Then I'll be on my way. :) **I smiled wider until my teeth showed. I looked back at Rixon.

"Get outta here, man," he said, as if he just read my mind. He pushed me by the shoulder, grinning. "Have a great time!" he shouted as I made my way out the basement.

I was already driving at fifty when I got out the parking lot. Excitement flowed through me, and a little bit of lust. But unlike the lust I felt before, this one came with love. Like a package deal. As much as I love my Angel, I can't resist lust to overpower me.

Her sexy curves, and luscious lips, her wet, heated core—

And then my thoughts were interrupted by a man sitting in the middle of the road. I jolted into a halt a few feet infront of him. "Move it!" I yelled, as I honked a few times, but the bastard won't budge.

I got out of the car and pulled the man off the ground. "What are you doing, huh?" I yelled at him like a mother would to her child. "Get off the road!"

In one swift movement, he got up, and that's when I realized he was half feet taller than me, and a bit bulkier.

Alright, a _lot_ bulkier.

I stood there unmoving. He grinned devilishly and then spoke.

"Hello, _Guardian_."


	3. Chapter 3 Tonight

**READ: new chapters are to be uploaded once a week ONLY. It's either Saturday or Sunday. I'm really busy with school work (guess what year I am in:)) so I don't always have time.**

**Sorry guys for the last episode, I'm still trying to figure out the story myself! I abandoned my original storyboard and modified it to make it a little more thrilling. I had to do something to make this story longer.**

**Here goes Chapter Three, and trust me, IT'S NOT WHAT YOU'VE EXPECTED.**

* * *

><p>…and then i found myself on the wheel again.<p>

What the hell? What was—? Who was—? How did—

I stomped on the brakes.

Did someone just… _trick my mind_?

I looked around, searching for someone suspicious, but nobody else's here. I'm in Coldwater, for Pete's sake. A corner from Nora's house. Of course nobody else's here.

_I'm supposed to be driving now… _I reminded myself. I drove again, and after a while I was already outside her house. I stepped out the car and to the porch. I turned the knob easily and slid inside.

Everything was quite except for the sound of streaming water. I noiselessly made my way to the kitchen. She stood there as she washed some dishes in the sink, back facing me.

She was looking so damn sexy, even with a plain white shirt twice her size and short shorts. The material hang on just the right places, showing off her extremely curvy figure. I moved in closer and snaked my hands around her waist.

She jumped at my touch—literally—and splashed the water on herself. "Ohmygod!" she yelped.

"Nah, 'Patch' is fine," I said, grinning. I spun her around to kiss her roughly on the lips. It tasted sweet... sweet like sugar candy or something...

She pulled away after a moment. "You scared the hell out of me!" she said out of breath.

_Did I surprise you, Angel? _I said into her mind as I grinned.

"No, I'm getting used to it, actually," she answered coolly.

"Hmm… Then maybe I'll try a different tactic. Like getting in through your bedroom window and jump on you while you sleep," my mouth started curving up into my really charming but evil smile as I imagined the scene.

She smirked then, trying to brush off up the really obvious but really cute blush from her face. It made me grin. She looked at me shyly in the eye before pulling me in by the neckline of my shirt, stopping when our lips were only an inch apart. "I'd rather you do it now," she whispered huskily.

I groaned at her words and crashed my lips on hers again, completely turned on.

And then she pulled away unexpectedly. I looked at her worriedly. "Something wrong, Angel?"

"There's mashed caramel popcorn on my shirt," she said, pointing at her shirt, then on mine, that got stained by it, too.

I didn't care. "So that explains the caramel sweet lips! I want more," I said before pulling her in again for a hypnotizing kiss.

She slid her arms around my neck as I pushed my tongue between her teeth. I dominated her mouth, tasting every single millimeter and savoring the sweetness of it all. I spun us around, aiming for the counter. A soft gasp came out from her lips as I pulled her up and on the table. She tugged on the waistband of my boxer to reel me in closer.

I wrapped her legs around my waist as I kissed her deeper. A low moan escaped my lips when she started rubbing on me. My lips trailed off to her jaw, down and licked on her neck, making her whimper and quiver under my touch. She bucked her hips harder on mine, making me bite hard on the skin right above her collarbone.

"Patch!" she yelped loud, making me grin.

"I'm just marking my territory, Angel," I reasoned out.

She pulled me to kiss my lips rough and hard, pushing her way between my teeth. I gladly let her in.

I slid my hands under her shirt and let them wander on her soft skin before reaching for her bra. I slid my hands under that, too.

She squirmed under my touch, biting my lower lip as she moaned. I grinned, knowing I was pleasing her. I pulled her shirt up over her breasts and took her in my mouth.

"Fuck," she mumbled under her breath.

"What was that, Angel?" I asked, pretending I didn't hear.

"I said 'fuck', Patch. _Fuck me_." She said, pressing her core on my crotch again.

I want to fuck her. I WANTED TO SO BAD. But I want to savor this.

_There's no need to rush, Angel._

"I'll make you need it," she whispered into my ear, before sliding her hands under my shirt and started stroking my abs and down to my crotch. A sound left my throat. She undid the button of my jeans and unzipped it, before taking my cock into her hands.

"Noraa… Aaaah, Angel," I whimpered as I felt her rubbing it up and down slowly and lightly. I kissed her deeper, not wanting to let go. She started pumping harder and faster, until I could bear it no longer.

"NORA!" I screamed out of pure ecstasy. I cupped the back of my neck with my hands and threw my head back.

"You like that, Patch?" she asked. I could barely speak so I answered with a nod. "What's that?" she asked again.

"Yes, Nora! I do, I do!" I moaned desperately. She has no idea…

And then she lined it up an inch into her cloth covered center.

"Upstairs. _Now,_" she commanded.

I crashed my lips on hers before picking her up and heading for her room.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes guys I had to stop here for a while. I'm gonna be busy tomorrow and its already midnight, I need some rest. R&amp;R, Enjoy! :D<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 Complicated

**Yes, I know you're thinking the chapters are getting shorter each upload. I agree and I'm sorry. I'll try to make this one longer, 'kay? Ha ha. **

**Here goes Chapter four, enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>I closed the door behind me with my foot and locked it without letting go of her ass. I put her on top of the desk without breaking contact with her lips. I nibbled on her ear and marked my teeth on her neck and shoulder. I slid my hand again under her bra and massaged her breasts. She made a very animalistic sound and threw her head back, clearly flabbergasted by what I was doing. I pushed her shirt and bra up and started licking her again. She started panting and clawing on my arms and shoulders roughly.<p>

I like it this way. I like her rough and wild. Just like her hair.

She pulled her clothes back down and got to her feet before turning around and pushing me to the desk. She started kissing me before taking me in her hands and started pumping me again. I moaned into her mouth.

It took me all my will power not to rip her clothes apart and thrust into her that moment. "That was really dangerous, Angel," I whispered into her ear when I caught my breath.

"I _like_ it dangerous," she said just as sexily. I drew in a sharp breath, "But, just so you know, I've never done this before,"

"I don't believe you," I admitted, grinning. She was too good. Too damn good for a beginner.

Seconds later, I came right onto her hands. She licked her fingers, sending electric shockwaves down my spine. I wanna taste her, too.

I propped her back on the desk. I took the shirt off her and marveled at what I was seeing. She wore a black laced bra, complimenting her complexion. She folded her arms slightly, covering my view. Even in the darkness, I could see the blush creep up to her cheeks.

I gently pulled her concealing arms out of the way and put them around my neck. "There's nothing to hide from me, Angel," I said before pulling her in for another passionate kiss. Her fingers tangled themselves on my hair as I grabbed her by the ass and started pushing myself on her center.

"You have no idea how much I want you right now," I said as my lips roamed her neck.

"Actually," she interrupted, pulling away slightly, though I kept her close. "I think I do." She said, stroking my erection lightly.

"Ahh," I kissed her again, making her legs tighten around me. I started thrusting myself on her, making her moan again and again.

I am so turned on right now.

She took my shirt off and threw it somewhere on the floor beside me and started kissing me again. And then I noticed something.

"What's wrong?" she asked when I pulled away.

"It's not fair when mine's already sticking out while yours is still buried under that piece of material, don't you think?" I smiled my pirate smile.

"Oh… _Oh_," she realized it then, too. She pushed my jeans down to my ankles with her feet and I shook it off. "Will you do the honors?" she smiled irresistibly, pointing out to her shorts.

"Don't mind if I do," I said before lifting her up and laying her gently on the bed. I kissed her on the lips before sliding down to her collarbone. I unclasped her bra and threw it on the floor. I took the right peak into my mouth while I tweaked the other with my hand.

"Oh, Patch," she whimpered, tangling my hair again. When it was hard enough for my tongue, I did the same thing to the other side.

I slithered down to her belly and kissed it before sliding down her shorts. Stroking her panty covered clit, I made my way back up to kiss her firmly on the lips.

Suddenly, a gust of chilly wind hit my bare back. I pulled away from my Angel and turned to look at the window. It was shut tight.

Slowly, my eyes trailed down to the window sill, to the white material lying on it.

A long, white, glowing feather.

A feather from an angel's wing, just like mine.

"Patch?" she called my attention. I turned to look at her and then back at the windowsill. The feather was gone.

It was a warning, and an obvious one at that. It was a warning that I was going too far.

And that they were watching.

I slowly propped myself up on my hands and knees so I was hovering over her. I reluctantly avoided skin contact.

I leaned in, and Nora closed her eyes, predicting what I was about to do. But instead of launching on to her lips like I really wanted to, I shifted direction and kissed her forehead. Her eyelids snapped open, panic obvious all over her face.

I sighed in huge disappointment. "Not tonight, Angel," I said, not able to meet her eyes.

We stayed silent for a few seconds, before she let out a huff of irritation. "I'm sorry, Nora," I said. She huffed again, and in the darkness I saw her eyes glisten. "Nora…" I called again. A teardrop rolled on her cheeks.

She pushed me off her and to the side of her bed before standing up and grabbing her bathrobe off the hook. She stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her.

"That was not cool, Patch," I told myself. I took my boxers and jeans and shirt from the floor and put them on again.

Why? What's so wrong about that? Why does the angels have to intrude with everything I do? Why do they even freakin' care?

I stood up and went to lean on the window frame, looking outside through the fogged up glass like there was something clear enough to see.

Her scent still lingered on my face, the heat of our bodies still fresh on my skin. My hands felt like they were still holding on to her waist. I could still hear her sexy moans ringing in my ears, and still feel the way she grinds on me.

I still want her. I want to be inside her. I want to make love to her. So much I'd go through the pains of hell for it.

But I don't want to lose her. Moreover, I don't want her to lose me.

She'd be devastated. I'm not trying to be cocky, but it's true.

I don't want to give her a reason to be angry with God.

Suddenly, something sparkled on the corner of my eye. I turned to see another feather on top of a few neatly folded pile of clothes. I took a step closer and held the feather in my hands. I felt a light sting on my shoulder blades, right on the marks of my wings.

I set the feather aside and looked at the clothes it was sitting on. Turns out it was Nora's PJs and underwear.

Great. She was so mad at me that she forgot to bring her clothes to the bathroom. Hmm. Then she's got no choice but to get back here naked and wet and madly wild…

Shut up, Patch.

I took the clothes in my hands and headed out the door noiselessly. I reached the far end of the corridor to the bathroom, deciding what to do next.

Should I just leave it here? Or should I wait till she gets out?

Or maybe I'll just knock and slide inside and join her when she opens the door…

Stop it.

I gently laid the clothes right in front of the door and went back to her room as quietly as I came out. I closed the door behind me and went back to lean on the window again.

After a few moments, I heard the door open and close behind me. I stood still, frozen, waiting what she's gonna do next.

Unexpectedly, she slid her hands around my waist and gave me backward hug. The gesture was so adorable, it gave me goosebumps.

"And here I was, worrying you won't be able to forgive me," I said when I caught my breath a few seconds later.

"How could I not, Patch?" she spun me around slowly. "I love you too much,"

"Same as I do, Angel," I gulped on the lump in my throat. "You're way too precious to waste, that's all." hoping she'd understand. Hoping she won't ask for more explanations, and hoping that after this, she won't be tempting me anymore… or atleast, _I_, won't get tempted anymore.

She hugged me again, this time tighter, nose nuzzling on my chest before pulling me to the bed innocently but still too sexily and gestured me to lie down beside her.

She cuddled up against my chest, hands still rubbing on my waist. I planted a light kiss on her lips. "Sleep tight, Angel," I murmured. After a few moments, she dozed off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry the chapter ended up this way, to be honest I'm not that satisfied with this but I still hope you are! Don't worry, I'll be writing about the REAL LEMONS in the future chapters so keep up to date! **

**there you go, please review guys! Tell me watcha think. :)**


	5. Chapter 5 Lips of an Angel

**Guys give me some credit for I have written this the entire time I'm in school (that means 9 hours. NINE HOURS! A day! for less than a week! Come on!:)). My teachers got their eyes on me the whole time.**

**NOTE: if you're curious, this took place after the first book, Hush, Hush. It's like my version of Cresendo. **

**Chapter Five. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The next day, I decided to act my usual cocky and incredibly sexy self, even after the awkward situation last night.<p>

I managed to leave Nora unnoticeably hours ago while she slept, and took a shower and changed my clothes back at the apartment. I got back to the room and found her still sleeping. Carefully, I slipped back to my original position beside her.

Hours later, we woke up with lots of time left before school starts. Nora took a shower while I lazily stayed in bed, one hand behind my head and the other one holding up Nora's Biology textbook. I'm honestly having some fun studying reproduction, although obviously, I'd rather we have some hands-on activities rather than the boring discussions we were forced to listen to.

"Patch!" Nora yelled from the bathroom at the far end of the corridor.

"Yes, Angel?" I answered.

"Can you get my lip balm? Please?" she begged, her voice high pitched.

I looked around me, not even bothering to lift my head, "Sorry, can't find it!"

"It's on top of my dresser!" she shouted. I finally managed to lift myself up, and that's when I caught sight of the pink tube like thingy on top of her dresser.

"It's not here!" I hollered back.

A loud groan echoed in the whole house, followed by several heavy steps on the wooden floor, each getting louder by the second. I quickly go to my feet and snatched the lip balm from her dresser. Nora saw me just as I was tucking it inside my pocket.

"Give it back, Patch!" she yelled, before breaking into a run and crushing on to my chest with a low thud. I held the tube high above my head. She could barely even reach it.

"I don't like it when you wear this," I said, pouting.

"I don't care! It's not your lips!" she said, almost irritably but still smiling.

"I'll be the one to kiss them. There's no difference!" I chuckled.

"My lips would go dry without that!" she yelled. I only grinned wider and held the lip balm higher. She stood still for a moment, pouting. She looks so damn sexy when she's mad. I grinned at the thought and bit my lips to hide it. And then, Nora bent her knees down and launched herself into me.

I landed on to her bed, the lip balm still safe in my big hands. Nora positioned herself to straddle on me, still vainly reaching for it over my head.

"Give. Me. My. Lip balm." She ordered menacingly.

"Scary," I mocked, still grinning. She reached for it again, making her lie on my chest. I threw the lip balm to the opposite side of the room.

She groaned and started backing up, but I held her in place. I stared deep into her eyes and for a moment she was mesmerized.

She snapped out of her short reverie and started squirming again."Patch," she said, sounding like a mother warning her child.

To her surprise, I flipped us over so I was on top, and she knew from this moment on, _I'm_ in control. Nora closed her eyes. She knows me too well, I smiled.

I leaned in closer, and when our mouths were only a few millimeters apart, I licked the fullness of her lips with the tip of my tongue.

Her eyes flew open and her cheeks started blushing. I smirked and pulled away to look at her.

"You don't need a lip balm when you're with me, Angel," I leaned in again and kissed her so passionately it made her moan in pleasure. "I'm a new lip balm brand," I I continued when I pulled away to breathe.

"Will other women benefit from this new lip balm you're endorsing?" she raised her eyebrow, smirking.

"Don't worry, Angel," I licked her lips gently again. "I'm _your_ personal brand of lip balm." I murmured in her ear. i heard her lips pull up into a smile.

"I think I need to try it again," she said, smiling wide. I smiled back before gladly kissing her again.

After what seemed like hours, I finally managed to pull away. I gazed at her, desire and passion still fresh and burning in my eyes.

I kissed her on the forehead before speaking. "We should probably go to school now," before I do something incredibly stupid and reckless.

She nodded, but made no sign of moving.

"Umm," she looked down at our still tangled legs.

"Right, yeah. Sorry," I said as I lifted myself up to let her move out, and sat on the edge of her bed. I watched her as she headed for the door, and that's when I noticed something.

"What are you wearing?"

Her eyes trailed down to her cloth covered body. "A dress," it sounded like a question. I eyed the black 'dress', its hem barely reaching her knees.

Dangerous. Very dangerous indeed…

"It looks like underwear to me," I said. Nora started laughing, like my words weren't enough to warn her.

But I wasn't joking. It makes me want to take it off. "You're seducing me, Nora," I said. And she's not even trying!

"Am I?" she asked innocently. I gave her a _duh_ look.

She chuckled. "That's not seducing," she said, before walking toward me, swaying her hips from side to side. I was still sitting on her bed, hands propped behind me, gripping the sheets hard.

Her hands cupped the sides of my face and slowly snaked them around my neck. She locked them in place, and then our attention moved down to her bared thighs, which were working their way to tangle mine, straddling me for the second time this morning.

Her face was in line with mine, letting us look deep into each other's eyes. "Now this," she said, and then leaned in closer until there's no space left between us. "Is seducing."

My lips met hers in an instant. We kissed fervently then, grinding and grunting like there's no tomorrow. Nah, just kidding. It just felt that way for me.

I can never be able to get over the fact that I'm dating the most perfect girl in the world.

* * *

><p>"Hurry! We're gonna be late!" Nora hollered, though we were mere inches apart. We reached the parking lot of the school, and no human being is in sight. I'm guessing classes have already started…<p>

The jeep was still moving when Nora started opening the door. "Careful, Nora! Sheesh, you're gonna kill me!" and with that tone in my voice, she knew I was serious. She didn't move again until I stopped the car and killed the engine. "Thank you," I said, calming down.

We got out and hurried for the building, and I remembered we don't have the same schedule, and Biology's our only same class.

"Meet you at lunch," I said, planting a kiss on her forehead. She squeezed my hand before letting go and running towards the opposite of where my class is.

I got to my first class, Trigonometry. Seriously, when will I be using this kind of math? They teach it like it the most important thing in the world.

Just like always, I sat quietly in my seat and stared at the board like I was somehow analyzing what was written on it. The teachers never bothered to even look at me, like my mere presence is telling them to _stay away from this glorious being._

Morning passed by in a slow blur. It's always like this whenever I'm away from Nora, my assignment and girlfriend and my own angel. Like my heart and soul is taken away from me, and all that's left is my lifeless mind and body. But, no matter how witty my brain is and no matter how sexy this body is, it'll be worthless just the same.

And then I snapped out of my reverie as I heard the last bell of the morning. _Finally_, lunch time! I got out the door before the bell stopped ringing and skip-hopped my way to the cafeteria. I took a seat on our usual table and watched every single student entering through the doors.

After a few minutes, I saw her enter the room in her usual nerdy stance—reading glasses on her eyes and books close to her chest.

She's still attractive, nonetheless. Although I'd really like it better if she wore less…

No, I take that back. I don't want to get caught in a scandal here. And neither does she.

Nora scanned the room before stopping to meet my gaze. A smile crept up her face and started walking toward my table.

Vee followed her, like there's an invisible string attached to her. And although I know she doesn't like me, I still thank her for caring about Nora, for worrying about me being too dangerous for her.

Yes, I'm dangerous. I've once been dangerous to Nora. But after the incident a few months ago, I knew it will never be the same again.

I love her. So much that I'll bring danger to anyone who dares to get in her way. I'll bring danger to anyone who brings danger to her.

And no one's an exception. Not even me.

She reached me then, leaning down to kiss me on the lips before sitting down beside me. Vee remained standing.

"Come on, Vee," Nora tapped the chair beside her. Vee hesitated but sat down.

"I just don't want to be surrounded by lovebirds anymore," she said bitterly, playfully pouting.

"You don't have to be so lonely," I said sympathetically.

"How can I not? After what happened to Elliot?" I saw Nora flinch in the corner of my eye. "How can I not feel lonely?" Vee practically yelled, but I maintained my calm expression.

"I know a few friends," I spoke softly, staring at the ceiling, half wishing she'd hear me, and half wishing she'd think I was talking to myself.

"What?" Vee asked loudly, making me jump in my seat.

"Nothing," I said, burying my lips on Nora's hair to hide my smirk.

"I heard it, Patch!" she giggled in her seat. "So what are they like? Are they bulky or sexy or dangerous or just plain cute or really way up the scale?" she asked excitedly, like she was a kid waiting for me to give her ice cream.

"Take it easy!" I laughed, Nora joining in. "I just thought, well, maybe you'd like to accompany this friend of mine. I was kinda planning to take him and Nora out tonight—," I trailed off as I saw Nora looking at me curiously.

_I'll tell it to you later. _I answered to her unspoken question.

Vee screamed in delight, causing the people to stare at our table. "I am glad to!" she said, clapping her hands together. I grinned at her, hoping she'd come to accept me as her best friend's boyfriend now.

Vee and Nora started babbling about stuff then, and I knew the attention would be off of me for a while. So I sneakily took out my phone and texted Rixon.

**Free 2nite, bro? **I typed. After less than a minute, I received his reply.

**Yeah. Asking me out on a date?**

I grinned at his cocky joke. **Kinda. Ha ha. Mind joining a blind date?**

**Owright. Pick me up.**

**Seven 2nyt.**

**K.**

After his last message, I shut the phone and tucked it inside my pocket and drew my attention back to the girls.

It's gonna be a biiig night tonight…

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I left it here guys! Hope you enjoyed anyways! Read and review! :D give me motivation to continue, please? <strong>


	6. Chapter 6 Dancing in the Moonlight part1

**I can't remember if Rixon and Vee had met before in the first book or the second, so let's just say they haven't yet. :)) sorry if this one's so short, It was a really busy week and… unfortunately, I am currently having problems with the guy who's inspired me to write this. He's **_**my**_** Patch, and we're going through a really tough time, somehow like Patch-chose-Marcie sort of phase so I'm not really feeling well. This is our first fight so it feels very depressing. You'd know how it feels, Nora.**

**Chapter 6. :)**

* * *

><p>I was leaning on the hood of my car, waiting for the girls to arrive. We agreed to meet up here at Delphic Beach, someone from school was having a 'little' night party here in the sand—yes, with a large bonfire and hundreds of hotdogs and hundreds of bottles of beers—and everyone's invited, it seems.<p>

Rixon leaned on one side of the Jeep. "Are they here yet?" he asked, arms crossed over his chest, tapping his foot on the ground impatiently. I smirked.

"You're too excited. Because of that, we got here half an hour early."

Just then, I felt the heat of light on me. I turned my head to see a familiar purple Neon park in front of us. Nora opened the door and I heard music blaring from the inside. She looked up at me and we simultaneously smiled. I can't help but feel the familiar electric shockwave jolt me in the veins. She jogged towards me and gave me a peck on the lips. She turned to look at Rixon, smiling mischievously. "Hi Rixon!" she greeted, and he smiled back. Still smiling, she looked at me. "So what are we doing tonight?" she asked.

I told Nora about my plan for tonight when we were at Biology class. She beamed in excitement, knowing Vee was somehow perfect for Rixon. And it would benefit us, anyway.

I wrapped my arm around her waist. "First, I'd like to see Vee step out of her car," I grinned.

She turned her head back at the car and saw what I meant. She unwrapped herself from my hold and ran to the driver side of the Neon. I ducked in the window.

Rixon looked at me questioningly. "Just wait," I told him.

I heard a few buzzing and a few high-pitched but quiet squeals and after a few moments, the driver side's door opened.

They walked slowly towards us, Vee surprisingly shy. They reached Rixon and Nora left her with him and ran back to me.

"Hi, I'm Rixon," he greeted in his heavy Irish accent, smiling.

Vee smiled back, clearly enthused with what she was seeing. Yeah, Rixon _is_ hot.

But not as hot as me.

"Vee," she said, thrusting her hand forward. Rixon took her hand and shook it gently.

Suddenly, I heard loud singing from the crowded part of the beach, where the party was taking place. "I think the party's starting. We should go," I said.

I took Nora's hand and squeezed it tight in mine. We started walking, and to make sure they were following, I turned to look around.

Something caught my attention. "You're not letting go, are you?" I asked Rixon, and then eyed their still entwined hands.

They both froze, before letting their hands fall to their sides. I smiled wide, Nora chuckling beside me. "I didn't tell you to stop," I said before turning to walk again.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, I sincerely apologize. Update won't be regular anymore (I think); I'm not sure with the sched, so just wait and see. Thanks guys, wait for numbah seven. :)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7 Dancing in the Moonlight part2

**No classes today so I managed to finish the second part of this chapter. **

**The song you are about to hear (I mean read) later on is titled Dancing in the Moonlight, by Toploader.**

**Chapter 6 part two! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>We headed our way to the jam-packed shore, filled with many familiar people from our school. A huge bonfire was built on the center of the place, where many more teenagers swarmed to get free hotdogs and have a few talks and a few more hook-ups on the sand. I turned my head and saw Rixon and Vee having quite a good conversation by the bar. Vee was throwing her head back as she laughed, and Rixon was chuckling with her, holding up the glass to his mouth to hide his smile. Nora seemed to notice what got my attention.<p>

"Well, that was fast," she said. I looked at her and saw her grinning. "Think its better we leave them by themselves?" her smiled grew wider.

"Good idea," I said before snatching a hotdog from the table and took a bite. "Want some?" I offered. She took my hand that was holding the stick and held it closer before taking a huge bite, leaving a stain of catsup on the corner of her mouth. I grinned. "You're not hungry, are you?" I asked sarcastically, wiping the stain off with my thumb and licking it. She looked at me, disgusted. I chuckled again before giving her another hotdog from the table. We went near the burning logs and I lied on the ground, hand propped behind me as I ate my hotdog. After a second, Nora sat down beside me.

We stayed silent for a while, finishing up the remains of our food. After a while, I threw my stick into the fire and took two cans of soda from the roaming waiter of the party. I opened them both and gave one to Nora before drinking up mine.

I watched her as she ate, as she drank, and as she glared at me for impolitely staring at her as she gobbled down her food. She threw her battered—yes, really battered—stick to the fire and drank on her can.

"So, after hooking them up, what's next in your plans for tonight?" she asked, nudging my shoulder with hers.

Actually, I don't have other plans. I thought we were going to spend a lot time to set them up together, but I was wrong. They didn't even need our help. "I only have one other plan in mind," I said, angling my head to look at her. "It's kind of why I wanted Vee and Rixon together."

Nora tilted her head in wonder. "What's that?"

I put an arm around her shoulder to pull her in closer. "Have you for myself," I whispered in her ear.

I felt goosebumps rise on her arm and saw her cheeks flush red. It made me grin. "I like it when I see you blush. I wanna see it more often, you know?" I said, making her blush deeper. I chuckled.

"You're abusing my innocence. I bet you're having fun,"

"Bet your life, then."

"I already have."

I kissed her then firmly on her temple, making her nuzzle her face on my bare neck.

"Cold?" I asked her, feeling the coldness of her nose. It's always cold here at the beach. The fire was the only thing providing heat for the party goers. Well, maybe it's better like this. Since majority of them are sexually active teenage couples.

She shook her head on my neck. Liar. "Guess I'll have to warm you up," she pulled away from me still blushing, knowing what I have in mind.

_Not _that_ excessive,_ I said into her mind, grinning. I pulled her in then, and lifted her chin give her a long, heated kiss.

I pulled away a little too abruptly, leaving her eyes still closed, lips still puckered, wanting more. I gave in, anyway. I want to kiss her more myself.

Suddenly, we became one of those sexually active 'teenage' (I'm not a 'teen' anymore) couples hooking up on the sand. And though it's what I want, Nora's not suited for this kind of publicity.

I pulled away reluctantly, drawing in a sharp breath." Let's do that somewhere more private,"

"Good idea," she said, moving to stand up. But I held her in place.

"And I mean next time, Angel," I brushed the hair out of her forehead and kissed it. She pouted, turning away.

I was about to say something flirty when a new song played through the large speakers made her jolt. The mature couples around us stood up and began dancing.

_We get it on most every night _

_When that moon is big and bright,_

_It's a supernatural delight_

_Everybody's dancing in the moonlight…_

Nora got to her feel and started pulling me up. "Patch! Come!"

"What?" I mouthed, scared of what I expect she was going to say.

"Let's dance!" she answered in a _duh_ tone.

Oh no. Oh, God. Oh, God, take me now.

I felt weak then, giving Nora less trouble of having me pulled up, because my body easily responded to her instead of to my mind because I desperately willed myself to stay on the ground.

She began dancing then, clapping her hands to the beat, while I stood there, motionless.

"Come' on Patch!" she said again. "Dance!"

"I don't—," I was cut mid-sentence when Nora took my hand and spun herself. "Nora, I can't dance."

"Of course you can," she said, smiling, still swaying to the beat. "Or do you want me to dance by myself?"

I forced my body to put itself into dancing position, putting my left hand on her waist and right hand holding her left. "It's been decades since my last dance, Nora," I said, embarrassed.

She kissed my cheek then. "You're an _angel_, Patch. How hard can it be?"

"I know how…" I said, before she forcefully used my hand to spin her again. "I just, can't remember… how."

She chuckled. "Then don't remember, Patch. Let it go. Just _dance_."

I closed my eyes and did as she said. I felt the music enter my veins and let it move me. Sure enough, I felt my body shift, feet stepping on the right place at the right beat, and my hand started spinning her from time to time.

_We like our fun and we never fight_

_You can't dance and stay uptight,_

_It's a supernatural delight_

_Everybody was dancing in the moonlight…_

"Patch!" she yelled with a chuckle, but my eyes remained closed.

I continued to dance, slowly gaining lead to our movement. It went like that for a while; the song was so catchy I didn't have to think of the next step. It just got to me.

I heard her laugh and squeal and beam. She was enjoying herself so much. I smiled, wondering what she looks like. I was afraid that if I opened my eyes, I'd lose concentration. "How am I doing?" I asked.

"Incredible!" she shouted. I could almost hear her smile. "And you said you don't know how to dance!"

I shook my head. "You're right, I don't." I said, never opening my eyes.

"You're amazing, Patch," she said. I felt my lips stretch into a smile. I shook my head. "No, really! Open your eyes."

"No,"

"Open them!" she beamed.

I hesitated but did as she said anyway.

I wish I didn't, but it was too late to not see what I saw.

We were the only couple left dancing. Everybody else was at the sides, forming a circle around us, obviously enjoying the performance.

I started to slow down, not comfortable with the unusual attention.

"Don't stop," Nora whispered as she pulled herself closer. I remained speechless, but didn't stop dancing. I got back to the beat and continued what I was doing.

_Dancing in the moonlight_

_Everybody's feeling warm and bright_

_It's such a fine and natural sight_

_Everybody's dancing in the moonlight…_

On the last two stanzas, the people started to sing the song out loud, clapping their hands. "Go Nora! Go Patch!" I heard Vee cheer.

For dances like this, I sensed the DJ would know what to do. I finifhed the dance with a drop—NOT THE LITERAL DROP, it's like a term for ballroom dance I learned back then—simultaneously as the DJ stopped the song, preventing the fade part.

We remained that way to catch our breath, and hear the crowd burst into cheers.

"You're amazing," she managed through breaths. I grinned.

"I know,"

One voice stood out—Vee's—as she ran to where we stood. She was squealing as she approached, Rixon following behind her. "That was incredible!" She beamed. I lifted Nora's upper body then from our position, letting her hug her best friend. "Amazing dance!"

"I didn't know you could dance," Rixon bumped his fist with mine.

"Neither do I," I chuckled. "I can't believe I actually danced!" I almost shouted.

"We should do that sometime again," Nora smiled at me. She saw me frown at her before Vee dragged her to the bar to give her a drink.

"I'm never gonna dance again," I quoted a song. Rixon chuckled with me. "I swear I would not dance again,"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! There's still a continuation to this chapter, so keep up to date! Tell me whatcha think :D :D<strong>


	8. Chapter 8 Shots

**You readers are getting tooooo excited on the Lemons part! Well, so am I. :D and because of that, I got tempted to rip my previous draft on this chapter apart and make another one. ha ha ha! Well, I posted this as M-Rated, so don't worry, **_**It's gonna come**_**. :)**

* * *

><p>On our way to the bar, I heard someone whistle from behind. I turned to see Ralph a few yards away, making his way through the crowd towards us. Ralph's a close friend, someone I play pool with at Bo's.<p>

"Yo, Patch! Rixon!" he called out, before continuing his way to reach us.

"What's up, Ralph?" I said when we were at earshot.

"Wanna play pool?" he asked, his puckered lips gestured for the pool sets on the west side of the bar. I took a glance at Nora and Vee who were sitting by the bar table, talking and laughing. "Some guys stopped by Bo's last night, demanding you show yourself for one round of pool."

"Like a challenge?" I asked. Of course it was.

"Yeah. They wanted to test if the rumors were true," Rumors? What rumors?

I chuckled at the absurdity of it all. I looked at Nora again before answering. One round wont hurt…

"Tell them I have a date, and they can't bother me." I clapped my hand on Rixon's shoulder, and started walking towards the girls.

"These guys are big time, Patch," he said, making me stop dead on my tracks. "Or so they say. I don't know the bets, but I'm sure it's worth the shot."

I pondered for a second, before turning my head to look over my shoulder, and sighed. "Alright, then. Count me in," I said, before grinning. I saw him turn and run towards the brawny guys playing pool, making the whole group look at us with derisive eyes. I smirked. "You stay with the girls, Rix."

"You sure? Don't want me to come?" he asked, pouting playfully.

I chuckled. "Yeah. Don't worry." One look was all it took for me to know what they're worth, and what I'm going to lose tonight.

Nothing at all.

"There you are, Patch," Nora said when we finally got to the bar. I kissed her firmly on the lips. She pulled away after a moment to catch her breath. "Okay, what do you want?" she asked, folding her arms over her chest.

I grinned, making sure I was as adorable as I could manage.

"You know it's working. So just tell me what you want," she said with smile.

"Sorry to ruin your night, Angel, but I have some important game I have to attend to tonight." Her smile turned into a frown. "I won't be long, I promise," I said, kissing her on the forehead.

"Can I watch?" she asked, tugging on the belt loops of my jeans.

I took a glance at the pool area, where all the big, dark guys were all standing, waiting for me. "I don't think so," I said, pushing the waves of her hair back and then resting my palm on her cheek before leaning in for another kiss.

"Good luck, then," she said when I pull away.

I grinned. "That's all I need to win," I said before winking and headed towards the guys by the pool.

:) -

In thirty minutes I was back, in my hand the keys to the shiny Black Ducati and a Blue Pick-up truck that looks like it was bought a few days ago.

Well, that's what they said. Or shouted, at least.

I reached Nora just in time as she threw her head back hard in huge laughter, hitting my chest. "Ow!" she said as she massaged her head and turned to look at me. "Oh, it's you! I thought I hit a wall!" she said loudly. I leaned in and kissed her. She started tugging on my hair then, wanting more. Conscious of our audience, I discreetly pulled away. "How was the game?"

I dangled the key in front of her face. "I won a pick-up," I said, grinning. She gasped out loud, clapping her hands on her mouth. "And a bike," I continued.

"Unbelievable!" she blurted.

"What? You didn't think I'd win?" I asked her still smiling, though I'm a little disappointed at her doubt.

"Of course I did!" she said, honesty clearly wiped off of her face. I had to laugh.

"Rixon?" I interrupted his conversation with Vee. "Can you take this off my hands?" I threw the keys to him, both safely landing on his palm. I turned to face Nora again.

I could see confusion light her face. "You're giving Rixon a pick-up _and_ a bike, and you won't give me _any_?" she asked accusingly, arms crossed over her chest.

I stood behind her and buried my face on her neck, making her head tilt to give me more skin to suck. "I just want to make sure I don't lose the right to make you ride with me. That's all, Angel." I said,inhaling on the fragrance of her skin.

I heard her make a low sound of ecstasy before she could stop it. I grinned.

"We're not alone, Patch," she warned when I didn't stop what I was doing. I can't help it. She turns me on so easily.

_I'm planning to change that. In Five, Four, Three, Two, One…_

"Get a room!" Vee yelled, smiling though I could still hear a minimal amount of irritation in her voice. Rixon grinned with her, and that's when I noticed his arm was already poised at the back rest of Vee's chair. I can't help but smirk mischievously.

"Sure will," I said, not bothering to suppress my evil laugh before turning around, tugging Nora with me.

I heard her giggle behind me as we made our way to the Jeep.

"Are you sure we should leave them, Patch?" she asked when we finally reached the car.

I turned to face her then, and leaned on the door. I took both of her hands into mine and pulled her in, so our bodies touch.

"Are you having doubts in my friend, Angel?"

"I didn't say that," she said, shaking her head.

"Then yes, I think we should," I grinned. Of course, she doesn't doubt him; she trusts Rixon as much as I do. And I think she'd trust just about anyone as long as I tell her it's alright for her to do so.

Nora licked her lower lip suggestively. And just like always, she gives me this electric feeling and started kissing her right on the spot.

"Patch," she murmured with a slight tone of warning. I forgot the reason why we had to go all this way to make out.

I grinned. "Key's in my back pocket," I hinted, my easy smile turning impish. She slowly untangled her fingers from mine, before sliding its way to my backside. And then she squeezed my butt.

I pursed my lips just in time to muffle a low moan that escaped my throat.

"Just as I thought," she said as she took out the key and pressed the button to unlock the doors. The car responded with a loud beep. "You have some treasure back there."

"Are you talking about my keys or my butt?" I smiled my pirate smile.

"I say both. Since your car and your body work to my advantage tonight," she murmured.

"They always are," I said as I opened the door with my free hand and let her get inside, and I followed in after her.

She tugged me in by the neckline of my shirt, drawing me closer to her. Nora attacked my lips before I even had time to register her wild behavior. She cupped my nape with her hands, holding on and reeling me in so much closer.

"Nora," I moaned as I felt myself grinding on her. My tongue entered her mouth then, dominating the space and tasting every inch of it. And it tasted like what? I didn't care then. I was so rapt by this girl.

By this Angel.

I felt her hands wonder on the skin under my shirt, and just by looking at her, I could see how she marveled at my rock hard abs. I don't even know how I keep it that way. It's not like I go weight lifting every day.

"Like what you feel?" I grinned mischievously, before I let my hand wonder under her shirt, too.

"mm-hmm," she responded with a nod as she squirmed by my touch."You?"

"Enthralled," I answered huskily.

I captured her lips then, ending the conversation and letting our hands do the talking. Every once in a while she would moan, making me moan too on the sexiness of the sound.

"Patch…" she groaned, her hand moving down from my chest to the waist band of my jeans.

And then I remembered what happened last time.

So would the angels be watching now? Are they seeing this? Are they going to rain down fire and cannonballs to stop this? Are they going to send me straight down to the inferno underground?

But then, I also remembered last time, they sent signals. Like the mind tricks. The bulky guy in the road, and the feather on the windowsill… it all happened when I start thinking about what I shouldn't.

So far, nothing happened. And then, as if she sensed I was weak at that moment, I quickly fell on my back, letting her straddle me by the waist. And when she started undoing my jeans, I grabbed her hand, stopping her before she could even zip it down.

She was about to open her mouth in protest, but I shushed her, flipping us over so I was in control again, putting my hand over her mouth. I leaned in closer and whispered in her ear, "Tonight, it's going to be about you," I put a finger down on the base of her neck, sliding it down over the middle of her chest, down to her stomach and stopping on where her jeans begin to split into two tubes, and tapped it.

She pulled on my shirt to give me a long, hot kiss, before I decided to pull away. "It's the least I can do, well, since that night," I trailed off.

"Shush!" she drew her index finger out in front of me. "Don't speak of that again, Patch." She said, her hand slowly making its way to tangle on my hair.

"Then you have to do something to keep me from talking," I grinned.

We kissed again then, hot and fervently. I began undoing her jeans when suddenly, I felt something is off. I pulled away and looked at Nora. She looked adorable, and snug and… green. Even in the darkness, it's obvious.

I slowly leaned in, and took a light sniff on her face.

"I smell tequila," I said. I sniffed again. "Yep, definitely tequila. How much have you been drinking?"

"What are you—" she started, before her hand flew to her mouth.

"Nora?" I still questioned, even though I know what's happening.

"Bag," she managed to say.

I quickly reached for the compartment, hoping I've kept some kind of grocery bag or something.

Luckily, I found a Borderline take-out paper bag. I pulled it out, and put it quickly under her chin. She spilled it all out, and I just had to pull her hair back from her face to keep her from getting messy. I still had the guts to smile.

"Get out, Patch," she ordered, before clutching on her stomach and heaving out more of what came in her the whole day. "This is humiliating."

I chuckled. "No, it's not. I'm your boyfriend, remember?" I wiped away a stray hair on her face. "You even look cute at your worse,"

"Stop it," she said, before spewing out the last of it all. "I have to go to the bathroom. You have air freshener in here?"

I shook my head. "Nope,"

"Great. Now we have to smell my puke the whole drive home," she said, taking the bag from me and jumping out the door. I followed after her.

She dumped the bag in the trash can and stormed for the ladies room. Being the gentleman that I am, I welcomed myself in and locked the door behind me. The room was empty, anyway.

She lowered herself on the sink and washed her face and mouth, and a few hair ends. I tore off a few tissue papers and handed it to her. "Thanks," she mumbled.

I tucked my hands in my pockets, and felt a small, square container. I took it out. TicTacs, nice.

I popped four in my mouth and came up to Nora. She straightened herself and looked at me. "What's with the stare?"

I shook my head, grinning, before I pulled her in by the waist and kissed her. She opened her lips then, and I took the chance of pushing in the tiny candies into her mouth. "Wha—" she started, but I muffled her words by clamping her mouth with my hand.

"Just in case you're not comfortable with stinky breath the whole night," I said, not bothering to suppress my laugh.

"No, _you're_ about getting my stinky breath all over your mouth!" she yelled, faking anger.

"That's about… ten percent," I joked. "besides, I don't want to stop kissing you," to prove it, I kissed her again, and again, and again, never minding the slight taste of her breakfast and lunch and dinner.

"That's gross," she said, pulling away.

"What is?" I asked, confused.

"You… kissing me in this horrible state," she gripped my shirt tighter.

"But you still want me too," I said cockily.

"There's no mistaking that,"

I lifted her onto the counter and continued where we left off.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright guys! Exams are coming up so I left you with this, sorry it took me a long time!<strong>

**I need reviews! I won't post the next chapter without getting some! :D thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9 Love Drunk

**I AM SOOO Sorry I haven't uploaded for a (very) long time! And me posting this ridiculously short chapter makes me feel a lot worse. Don't worry, I've already started with the next chap so I can upload earlier. I'll make it long, swear! :D**

* * *

><p>She automatically wrapped her legs around my waist, locking her ankles in place. I leaned in and kissed her ardently, forcing my tongue inside her mouth, making her legs tighten around me. I grinned.<p>

As I pulled away, I saw a faint blush appear on her cheeks. "I love it when you blush," I murmured, making her blush even more. I chuckled. "I wanna see it more often."

I pulled her in closer, as if space still existed between us. My hands wandered off under her shirt, making her squirm under my touch. She crashed her lips against mine after a short intake of breath, tangling my hair with her fingers.

I just can't get enough of her. I pulled her of the counter and backed her up against the wall, trailing kisses from her jaw down her collarbone. With her thighs still wrapped around my waist, I grinded my body against hers, and I could feel myself getting harder with each passing second.

"Ah," she moaned loud and sexily as I bit on the skin there. Goosebumps rose on my skin.

"You have no idea what you do to me," I murmured, my voice husky and low.

A stuttered "Patch," was all she could manage. I grinded my body on her harder. "Patch!" she beamed. I had to muffled her shout with my lips.

"Not to loud, Angel. They're gonna make us leave." I planted a kiss on her jaw. "You want that?"

She didn't answer. Instead, her panting went louder. I grinned and leaned in again to kiss her. She held out her hand over my chest, stopping my half way.

I put her on the counter again. "What's wrong, Angel?"

"Dizzy. Headache." She paused, massaging her temples with her fingers. "Stomach. Puke." She continued taking long, ragged breaths.

I stood still for a second, not knowing what to do. "Well, um," I stammered. "Can you make it out of here?" I asked.

She nodded lightly.

I lifted her off the counter and put her on her feet, but it was obvious she can't handle taking a single step on her own. We got out the ladies' room and went back to the bar, clutching Nora by her waist and towing her forward.

One look from them and I know they already understood. I took the Pick-up back from Rixon, explaining Nora's "horrible state" as well as my car's. I prefer using the bike, honestly, but I'm afraid in Nora's current condition, she might doze off and fall.

I lifted her onto the passenger seat, and I got to my side and started the engine. We sped out the lot and headed to her place.

I wonder how I would deal with her, knowing her mother wouldn't be home tonight. I've never physically taken care of human beings before, so that leaves me with no experience. I wish I brought those two with us, I'm sure Vee would do better with this stuff. What medicine do I buy? What do I cook for her? Porridge? Is that right? When should she get better? What's the right temperature? How will she take a shower?

The last question lingered inside my head longer than necessary. Well, obviously, I'll be the one to bathe her…

_Shut the hell up._ I told myself.

It's not like I can stop thinking of those things. I mean, come on! With a girlfriend so hot and beautiful and stubborn, there's no way I could go past her without dirtying my mind.

It's just embarrassing, though, that I can't bring myself to have sex with her. I want to, of course. I really, really, really, really, reaallllyyyy do. But something just feels wrong with it. Not with the act, but with what will happen after that. Will I burn down to hell or stay an angel, or maybe just go back to being a fallen angel. There's a possibility that I could be forgiven—sex is, after all, also called "making love". But I can never be too sure. What if it's against the rules after all? I could handle this better if I know what's gonna happen next. I just don't want to leave Nora. Not ever.

But I know what she wants. And I know she knows I want it, too. The fact makes it even harder to hide the truth from her. What if she fights off the angels, like, ignore the rules and make love with me. Will _she_ be forgiven?

After a few moments, I felt her head fall gently on my shoulder, and soon enough the snores begin to break the silence in the car. It made me smile. I wish I could see her face now…

I pulled up to the driveway and killed the engine. I turned and kissed Nora on top of her head to wake her up. Aside from the stubborn moan, there was no other response. I put my hand onto her forehead to check her temperature.

I hastily pulled my hand away after a split-second, staring at it to look for burn marks. She's so hot. No, not in that way. I mean, her temperature is so high; she could be, like, over fifty degrees. Or maybe she's burning.

What to do what to do DAMN IT WHAT DO I DO?

I searched for the keys in her bag. I got out and crossed over to the passenger side, quickly but gently carrying her out, princess style. We reached the porch in less than a second. I inserted the key and opened the door.

I was so worried about Nora that I didn't realize the lights were turned on.

I cautiously walked inside and called out, "Blythe?"

Nora stirred in my arms. I shut myself up.

Blythe descended the stairs, her calm expression turned to shock when she saw me carrying her unconscious daughter.

"What have you done?" she yelled from the distance. A little overreaction, there, Mrs. Grey.

I shushed her politely, and let her move closer.

She pointed at me and then at herself, and mouthed, "We are going to talk young man!" and then directed me to the stairs. We got inside Nora's room, and I put her gently on the bed before kissing her forehead 'goodnight' and followed Blythe downstairs.

She led me into the dining area and offered me to sit by the table. She poured us tea before sitting down across the table from me.

"Where have you been?" she asked, a lot calmer than she was a while ago.

"Just by the Delphic Beach. There's this party we want to attend to," I said, not bothering to finish my sentence, since nothing came out.

"Was there…you know, drinking, and stuff?"

I sighed inaudibly, and answered after a second. "Unfortunately, there is,"

"And I assume you…_lured_…her into drinking, am I right, Patch?"

I was truthfully hurt by what she just said. Like she never liked me as her daughter's boyfriend. Like she can't trust me with Nora. Heck, she doesn't even like the fact that she hang out with me in the first place.

I shook my head, and tried to be as respectful and trustworthy as I spoke the next lines. "No, ma'am, in fact, it was when I left her with Vee that she started drinking. It's not that I want you to blame Vee instead of me—because it _is_ partly my fault for leaving her for a short while—but I just want you to know that I _do_ take care for your daughter. She is my top priority, and I make sure her best interests are carefully noted. She's the most intelligent, most beautiful girl I have ever met, and I'm sure you agree I don't deserve her. But I'm sure of what I'm feeling and I'm sure about her. I want to take care of her. I want to protect her. I'll give everything she needs and I swear to God she will always be the only one." I was desperate, and I heard it in my voice. Love is driving me crazy right now, and I've got no choice but to ride with it.

I can tell she felt the passion in me. She remained still except for her hand that was continuously stirring her tea, her face expressionless as she rewinded what I had just said.

"You can trust me for her, Mrs. Grey," I continued said.

After a long, awkward silence, she finally spoke. "Fine then," I released the breath I didn't realize I was holding. Then, her eyes turned narrow again. She raised her spoon to point it at my face. "But you have to prove yourself first, Patch."

I pursed my lips, my eyebrows wrinkled in wonder. "Two weeks. I'll give you two weeks." She cleared.

On the corner of my eye, I could see the luggage standing behind the door.

* * *

><p><strong>This is it! Expect the next one by the weekend or maybe the next, I don't know. There's a lot going on at school lately, but I make sure I still have time writing for you guys! Hope you like. I NEED REVIEWS FOR INSPIRATION and I am open for any suggestions, just in case I run out of ideas. :D<strong>


	10. Chapter 10 Stay Awake

**Chapter Ten. It took me longer than I've expected, sorry. :D I made it long, though, as promised. Enjoy reading! :D**

**Nora POV (it's only for one chapter, though. or maybe two. which POV do you want better?)**

* * *

><p>I woke up, lifting my heavy eyelids to take a glance at my environment.<p>

The familiar wall of my room came into view, daylight breaking in from my window. My eyes instinctively closed to block out the blinding light.

And then I took a deep breath through my nose. The air reeked of puke, alcohol, and damp earth. But behind it I could just make out the smell of something incredibly delicious. I felt my stomach churn from, undoubtedly, hunger and thirst.

The grandfather clock downstairs started counting off the hours. I counted on my fingers.

_One_.

I waited, and waited, but nothing followed.

Crap.

I'm late for school! I jolted into sitting position, causing blood to rush through my brain, giving me a stabbing, splitting, and ridiculously painful headache. I put my right hand out to prop it on the mattress beside me, but my hand never reached the bed sheets.

I landed on the floor with a loud _thump_, blanket tangling my body. I felt my back ache, my stomach roll and my head spin. I groaned loud from the pain inflicted on my body.

I have never felt so sick my whole life.

I didn't realize someone had walked into the room until I felt two warm, firm hands lift me up from the floor, the pain instantly subsided as a sigh escaped his lips when he lifted me from the ground.

I opened my eyes to see his face over mine, eyes drinking the view as he gazed at me.

"That was quite a way to tell me you're awake," he smiled, and let me sit on the bed. He went behind me and positioned me between his thighs. The movement made my head whirl; the throbbing was worsened by my little stunt a while ago, so I settled for closing my eyes. I rested my head over his chest, and I could feel it rise and fall unevenly as he breathed on my hair and planted kisses on my forehead.

I sighed heavily, but when I did, something else threatened to come up my throat. I held my hand out to cover my mouth.

I heard him reach for a plastic bag. It sanded together in front of me, and I took a peek at it.

"Here, let it all out," he whispered.

I shook my head furiously. No. No way. No more humiliating moments, please! I could still make it to the bathroom, right? I tried lifting myself, but I only fell back onto him, knocking out a breath from his chest.

"Don't be stubborn, Nora." He suddenly sounded exasperated when he addressed me by my real name, but a tone of weariness told me I had to follow him.

"Go on. I won't look," he half-joked. I waited. "Eyes shut. You can do it, Angel; the bag won't fill up on its own."

I had to laugh, but when I opened my mouth, the contents of my empty stomach were what exited my throat. I was lucky I didn't spill it over the hands holding it.

Vomiting was humiliating enough, but having Patch there to watch and hear every chunk and liquid drop to the bag made me feel a lot worse.

"Wasn't so hard, was it?" he said, chuckling silently. He wiped my forehead and cheeks with a damp cloth, before wiping my mouth last, the fabric absorbing the heat from my face.

"What happened last night?" I said, my voice still hoarse from not speaking for too long. I remember the shot glasses, the keys, and the make out, the vomiting, the other make out, and the rest I can't recall.

"You shot tequila," he said as he fixed the pillows behind me so I'd remain seated while I comfortably lay my back against it, and sat beside me."I won on a pool game. We left Vee and Rixon." He was saying little as possible, short sentence after short sentence, so my tangled brain could keep up. "We made out in my car." A sly grin slowly appeared in his face. "And then we made out again in the ladies' room. Then I took you home."

"You missed the part between the make out sessions," I pointed out, knowing he wasn't completely being honest. He didn't mention the vomit part, probably because he didn't really want to remember it, too.

"Why? Do you still want to remember it?" he raised his eyebrow, his smile playful.

"No."

"That's what I thought." His lips eased into a loving, heartbreaking smile. He cleaned my forehead of stray hair and kissed it. "Want some breakfast?"

He took the breakfast tray from the foot of the bed—where he must've set it after seeing me on the ground—and set it over my hips. The tray held a bowl of chicken soup, French toast, and a glass of water and aspirin.

I took a sip from the soup without thinking, scalding my tongue in the process. I sighed contentedly. "Yummy. I didn't know you could cook."

"I can't. You're mom taught me."

_My… Mom?_

I didn't realize I had verbalized my question until he answered, "Yep."

"How—When—," I stuttered. Impossible. My mom hated him.

"Last night, we had…quite a long chat. She said she'll be away for a while. Two weeks, I think," he stopped, recalling the night. "Oh yeah, she'll be calling tonight, since she wasn't able to do it yesterday, seeing you're too drunk to open your eyes." He held back his laughter, and then turned serious. "She didn't expect you to get sick, but she really had to leave. So she put me in charge."

I closed my mouth. "Really?"

He nodded. "And then I told her I don't have any experience in taking care of anybody my whole entire life. She was horrified!" He chuckled. "That's when the cooking classes began."

There was a moment of comfortable silence as I finished the remains of the soup and processed what he had just said.

"I still can't believe she trusted you for this," I said, shaking my head lightly.

"I can't believe it, either."

Our eyes locked for a moment, and then his lips met mine in an instant.

The kiss was hot and fervent, and it made my head throb even more but the intoxicating feeling of his lips against mine swept it away.

He pulled away, smiling genuinely. I took the glass of water he was holding out and drank the medicine.

"Take a rest. You had quite the temperature last night," he said, standing up. I held on to his wrist.

"Patch," I begged. _Stay with me, _I wanted to say, but I know he already knows that.

He lowered the pillows again, so I could lie down. "I'll just put this down stairs," he took the glass from me, and lowered himself to plant a kiss on the bridge of my nose. "And then you'll have me," I blushed at that and he grinned, taking the tray with him and walking out the door.

The room temperature suddenly dropped a few degrees. It felt so… vacant, and dull and cold. I pulled the blanket up to my chin, curling up into a ball. My eyes closed and I dozed off to sleep.

* * *

><p>The second time I woke up, the sun was already setting, the rays of sunshine slowly disappearing from my window.<p>

I looked to my right and there he was, lying down peacefully beside me, humming a sweet, unfamiliar tune.

He looks so… innocent. Like, for once, in his whole life, he looked unguarded, harmless, and less-dangerous, making him a lot cuter and much more adorable.

I could stare at him all night. Heck, I could stare at him like this forever.

Slowly, the corners of his mouth pulled up into a cocky smile. "Like what you see?"

I snapped out of my reverie. He opened his eyes to look at me, his smile turning gentle. "Good morning, Angel," he said. I glanced at the alarm clock behind him. It was already seven in the evening.

A light groan left my lips as I stretched my numbing muscles. I looked at Patch looking at me, jaw hardened, eyes darkened by what seemed like desire.

"What?" I asked sweetly.

"Don't make those sounds, Angel. Not in bed." he warned jokingly. I blushed.

He slid one arm around my waist, pulling me in closer. I rested my head under his chin, and I heard him breath deep on my hair.

Suddenly, I felt self-conscious. I imagined myself still reeking of vomit and everything else I don't wanna know. I haven't had a chance to take a shower this morning. Oh, migod. I can't stand smelling like this.

I sighed and reluctantly pulled away and slowly sat up.

"Where are you going?" he asked, sounding rejected that I had pulled away.

"I'm taking a shower," I said as I stood up and pulled the towel from the back of the door. "I'm starting to smell."

He grinned. "I think so too."

I grimaced. "You're being too honest."

He nodded slowly, not removing the huge smile from his face. "Only to the girls I like."

"How many girls are you referring to?" I put my hand on my hip.

He lifted his arm and raised his index finger. _One_, he mouthed.

I cannot resist the urge to smile, so I did. I made my way to the bathroom at the end of the hallway, and proceeded to the normal shower routine. Soap, shampoo, hot water…

_Naked, I know the drill._

I blush crept to my cheeks as I remember that conversation we've had before. I grinned.

Why does he have that effect on me?

We had a bad start, Patch and I. Before, his innuendoes were stupid and irritating and ridiculously aggravating. But now all it does is cause my heart to do multiple somersaults.

He was mysterious. His aura spells danger—you can see it a mile away. I had every reason to feel frightened and every reason to turn him down.

And yet, here I am, a few steps away from him, feeling safer than ever.

I stepped out the shower, and wiped myself with the towel before wrapping it around my chest and proceeded to brushing my teeth, thrice.

I looked around, wondering where I had put my clothes. I know it's here somewhere…

I clapped a hand on my forehead, remembering I hadn't brought any PJs with me.

Crap. Why is this happening to me?

I summoned my courage and every ounce of dignity I still have—okay that was an exaggeration—and opened the door a slit. "Patch?" I called out.

"Yes, Angel?" I jumped in surprise at the proximity of his voice.

"Um—can you get me, um, ah…" I stuttered. God, Nora!

He held out an unfamiliar violet garment in front of the opening of the door. "I'm beginning to think you're doing this on purpose," he said as I took the clothes.

"Thanks," I muttered, ignoring him. I closed the door and spread out the silky violet clothes in front of me.

"PATCH!" I yelled through the door. But all I heard was a faint laughter and the closing of a door. I looked at the thingamabum on my hands.

It was something between a shirt and a short nightdress—I can't figure out. It was silky and thin and sexy and a little lacy—a really horrifying scene to view. Goosebumps rose up my arm, half because I'm nervous, and half because I'm excited. What could he be planning tonight?

I swept the sexy voice to the back of my mind and thought of some other excuse. Maybe he mistaken this for an _under_wear, or maybe he thought this was what I wear at night, which should be ridiculous, since he sleeps with me almost every night.

I reluctantly—but at the same time excitedly—slid the shirt over my head, the silky silk tickling the skin on my back as it fell over my body. I felt like I'm wearing a big feather.

I felt like I'm not wearing anything at all.

I looked down and spotted lacy underwear lying on the tiled floor. It should've dropped from the folds of the dress when I opened it. Well, at least he gave me something to wear under the dress.

I got back to my room and found Patch lying on my bed, staring dreamily at the ceiling. His eyes closed on me as I bolted the door in place. An easy grin appeared on his face. "You look…"

"Naked?" I flushed. Why did I just say that?

"I was going to say 'beautiful', but yes, you do look naked," his smile turned mischievous.

"I wear pajamas. Not lingerie!" I yelled jokingly.

He stood up from the bed and slowly walked towards me.

I covered myself from his heavy stare, feeling self-conscious again. I gulped.

He stopped a few millimeters from me, his bare feet flush with mine.

He leaned in and lowered his lips on my jaw line, trailing light kisses on my neck, down to my collarbone. "Patch," I said to warn him, but my voice sounded more like a moan of ecstasy rather than a tone of caution. He crashed his lips on mine, his tongue forcing its way between my teeth. I let him in, gladly.

I felt him smile against my lips. His hands closed on my waist as his lips went back over my shoulder, licking the hickey he had planted there before.

"Patch," I said again, but I knew this one is definitely a moan of ecstasy. Any ounce of hesitation had already melted the moment he kissed it away.

I slid my hands onto his hair and tugged it, telling him he was to return to my lips, which he easily obeyed. He held my head by the nape, so he could enter my mouth deeper. His free hand wasn't free any longer since it found its way under my 'dress', devouring every inch of skin he could reach.

I delved my tongue inside his mouth, tasting every honey-sweet inch. He groaned.

It sounded so sexy, my knees buckled underneath me. I assume he could feel it, because he backed me up a wall, holding up most of my weight.

My hips bucked involuntarily, causing him to moan again, which caused a warm feeling to pool in my lower abdomen. Both of his hands were under my dress now, skimming every inch of my heated skin.

"Uhh," I moaned. He stiffened against me, but after half a second, he sprang back to life, moving a bit more frenzied than he was a while ago. I bucked my hips again and again, wanting him to lose it. Wanting him to lose his rational thinking…

"Nora!" he whisper-shouted before crashing his lips back to mine again. He held me by my butt, pulling me closer to him until I could barely move.

His pants were already tight; the forming bulge on his crotch pressed itself hard against me. I bucked my hips one last time, harder than I did before.

"Ah, Nora!" it wasn't a whisper this time. I looked at his eyes, blacker than the blackest oceans, wild and overruled by desire. A few seconds now, and he'll be out of control.

Finally, he gave in, pulling my thighs up so he could wrap it around his hips. He pressed me hard against the wall, grinding himself on my center. I let him do it long enough to calm his euphoric state, though my constant groans weren't helping one bit.

Slowly and shakily, I licked his lower lip with with the tip of my tongue. He froze. A sly grin appeared on my face. "Bed," I whispered against his mouth.

He looked me in the eyes, searching, but still filled with desire. He planted a kiss on my forehead. And just when I was about to think he was going to reject me again, I found myself already lying on my back on the bed in less than a second, with Patch hovering over my body, drinking the view.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chap ten! Was it worth the wait? I had to cut it, sorry, I had to keep the suspense coming. :DD I need reviews guys, it's what motivates me to write the following chapter. :D <strong>


	11. Chapter 11 The Way We Talk

I have no idea how I managed to write this, but I did the best I can. **THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!** I always keep forgetting to say that aloud.

**youknowwhogirl. **Thanks for the _encouragement_. :) And thanks for letting me borrow your notebook. Huge help, if you only knew... Love ya :D

**WARNING****: **content is hard core. Mild, but still hard core**. **

**THOSE PEOPLE FROM SCHOOL**who knows about this, I encourage you **NOT TO READ ANY FURTHER**. Such action may result to awkward silences on Monday, and for the rest of the days of our lives. So, I beg you: DON'T. READ.

**That's just for my friends in school. Avid readers, please do read. (and review, aha ha).**

**CHAP 11. **

* * *

><p>And suddenly we were already on her bed, with Nora lying down under me. I could hear her ragged breathing from what happened earlier, uneven, sexy, hot…<p>

I gazed at her wholly, taking in the view in front of me: her delicious curves, her pouty, parted mouth, and her long, hot legs. Her hair was spread wild and messy over the white covered pillows, like fire.

"Patch," she moaned, obviously frustrated that I stopped.

"Patience, Angel."

She wrapped her legs around my waist, pulling me down so I was already directly on top of her, hips grinding. The gesture earned her a loud, sexy moan from my throat.

"The things you do to me, Nora," I moaned as she bucked her hips again. "You have no idea," my voice came out in a husky low sound.

She linked her arms around my neck, crashing her lips on mine, hot and urgent.

I slid my hands under her dress, letting it wander all over her body, before fully taking it off.

I marveled at her now exposed skin, going pale under the moonlight. My lips moved to her jaw line, trailing my tongue lightly over her salty sweet skin, down to her collarbone. But before I reached it, I planted another hickey on her neck. She gasped.

"You're mine," I firmly said. I moved down and took her right hard peak in my mouth as I tweaked the other. She arched her back, moaning in response to my touch.

She is friggin' hot. And sexy. Beautiful. Wonderful. Magnificent. Words just weren't enough.

I did the same to the other peak, and then started lowering my head to her center, before I felt a tug on my hair.

Instinctively, I went back to kissing her lips, aware on the fact that she was shaking.

"Nervous?" I asked.

"No."

"Liar." I caressed her cheek before kissing her genuinely on her lips. "I know you're not ready for this, Nora. So we're not going all the way…"

She opened her mouth to protest, but I shushed her with my thumb. "But you'll still feel the pleasure, trust me. Just without the pain."

I kissed her passionately, delving my tongue inside her mouth. I untied the lace of her panties, making her hitch up a breath. I pulled it down and dropped it on the floor. I started rubbing my fingers on her inner thigh, up to the wet, heated outsides of her center. She moaned.

"Patch," She said in a husky, pleading voice. I ran my finger up and down her folds, but not letting it dig deep in her entrance yet. Her core got wetter, and hotter. I imagine it getting tighter, tighter around my shaft…

It took me all my will power not to thrust inside her there and then.

Her body started squirming under me, bucking her hips to capture my finger. "Patch!" she yelled, making me grin. "Patch, please…"

"What do you want me to do?" I asked, still roaming my fingers on her entrance.

It took her a couple of ragged breathes before answering "Fuck me, Patch"

I frowned, but covered it quickly with a smile. I doubt she even saw it. "Wrong."

"Then—" she stopped to catch her breath. My fingers started rubbing faster on her inner thighs, clearly feeling the excitement of what I was about to do. I want to feel her around me. Right now. My finger slipped a little too deep inside her, but I pulled it away as quickly as it went in. Nora groaned out loud, her breathing went ragged and heavy. "Just do it, Patch!" she commanded.

Without a moment's hesitation, I slid my middle finger inside, burying it as deep as I could. Nora gasped, clutching and tugging my hair harder. I crashed my lips on hers, playing with her tongue. "You're so fucking tight," I complimented. I so wanna fuck her right now… feel her sensitive skin around my cock…

I pulled my whole finger out before thrusting it in again. She moaned loud, the sexiness of it gave me goose bumps.

After a few more thrusts, she finally managed to speak the word. That one word I was desperately looking forward to hear:

"More."

I gladly obeyed, letting my index finger join my middle. I thrust them inside, making Nora moan even louder at the sudden impact of my fingers inside her.

"Harder Patch! Ah! Faster!" I complied with ease. After a few seconds, I felt her skin clench tight around my fingers. I started withdrawing them. "Patch! No, no, no, please…" she begged, panting harder. I kissed her lightly on the lips before lowering my head to her core. I started licking her wetness, before delving my tongue inside her.

"Nnnggh…" I heard her moan, bucking her hips to meet my mouth and tugging on my hair. I swirled my tongue, hitting her clit. She gasped out loud, followed by short, ragged breaths. "Patch…"she groaned. "Patch, I'm gonna…"

"That's it, Angel. Cum for me."

And she did, spilling her cum right into my mouth. Damn, she tastes unbearably amazing. I cleaned her up, making sure not one drop was wasted. I made my way to lie down beside her. Nora was still panting, calming herself from her orgasm. After a few seconds, she turned to face me and kiss me on the lips."Thank you," she whispered. I sighed in contentment.

Slowly, I stood up from her bed and picked up her nightdress from the floor. I can't risk letting her stay naked for the night. Not now. Not when I'm almost out of control. I could still hear her moans ringing in my ears, her taste still lingering in my mouth…

I turned around and was about to go back to bed before I was stopped short. Nora stood inches from me, naked. Before I get any second thoughts, I quickly slid the dress over her to cover her glorious body from my undeserving eyes.

She wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me in for a dawdling, loving kiss. And then slowly, the kiss turned fervent, her tongue forcing its way into my mouth.

_Can't get enough of me? _I managed to speak into her mind.

She pulled away to catch her breath, and in a second, my shirt was on the floor. "Nora?" I said questioningly. She started unzipping my jeans, but I didn't stop her.

In a flash my jeans and boxers were on the floor.

I looked in her eyes, "Nor—"

But she pushed me to the wall—hard—stopping my sentence. I held on her nearby desk for support.

And then her warm hands were already wrapped on my erection. A gasp left my throat. "Nora…" my body was already warming up.

Her thumb started drawing circles over my tip. I crashed my lips on hers to cover my moan.

"Like that?" she asked seductively. Not waiting for my answer, she moved me to her desk, so I can hold on to it better.

She stroke the underside of my erection lightly, up and down, stopping by my tip to rub her thumb. I groaned.

I can't believe how easy she could do this to me, how she could easily drive me mad. Like my body just can't get a hold of itself; like my mind loses its rational thinking even with the simplest seduction. I've never felt this way before. Never with the girls I've been with all my life.

And then she started pumping on my shaft. My breathing went ragged and my knees got weak under me. If it weren't for the desk, I would've collapsed.

"Ah, Angel…" I moaned as she pumped faster. Damn, she's too good. I could already imagine myself inside her, feeling that ecstatic brain-wrecking, spine-tingling, heart-pounding sensation of being hers. Of Nora being mine, forever.

And then she stopped, and suddenly all I could hear was our loud panting.

"Nora," I begged, desperate to make her continue.

"What do you want me to do, Patch?" she asked, teasing my dick. Ah, it felt so good…

I took deep breaths. "You know what I want…"

To my horror, she stopped moving. "Nora," I pleaded. "Please…"

She bit down her lip to fight a smile. With hands still on my dick, she let her lips travel from my neck down to my chest, licking and kissing my skin on its way down to my groin.

She licked the underside of my whole length, ending on my tip to swirl her tongue on it.

"Nora! Angel…" I moaned under my breath. I was shivering from the pleasure, my fingers already clawing on her desk.

"You're so big," she said, before licking down my dick again. This time, she slipped it inside her mouth, sucking as much as she could.

"Ah, Nora! Geez, ah, shit don't stop—" I was moaning uncontrollably, it was almost embarrassing. I cupped the back of my neck with my hands and threw my head back. In seconds, I felt the warm pool of pleasure start to build up in my lower abdomen. My dick was already throbbing, and I knew I'm near. "Nora," I said warningly.

She moaned subtly, sucking harder. With that, I came, feeling the pleasure ooze out of me. I groaned.

I took deep, calming breaths, though the feeling of Nora cleaning off my cum didn't actually help.

She stood up, finally done after a few moments. I caressed her by the side of her neck, making her lean onto my palm. And then I kissed her lightly on the lips. _I love you_.

She smiled, wrapping her arms around me. It felt like heaven.

Nora pulled back after a minute, and slowly made her way back to the bed. I took my boxers from the floor and wore it again. Safety first.

I followed after her into the bed, pulling the covers over my waist. Nora cuddled up against my chest, wrapping her arm over my waist.

"I love you, you know that?" she whispered.

I grinned cockily. "Of course." I felt our body shake lightly from our soft laughter. _I love you ,too, Nora. Keep that In mind. Even if you don't, I'm always here to remind you._

She hugged me tighter. I responded by planting a kiss over her head. "Good night, Angel."

"Good night."

Her breathing went slow and steady after a few minutes, indicating that she was already asleep. But it was after a few more minutes that my body grew tense, remembering what I just did.

Remembering who I am.

Moreover, _what_ I am.

Shit. What was I thinking?

In a split second, I was already on my feet. Shocked by my own speed, I turned to look if I had woken up Nora. But her peaceful expression told me otherwise.

I dressed up quickly and searched for a piece of paper to write on. I tore a page from a notebook on her nightstand and scribbled my excuse.

I folded the paper in half and placed it over her alarm clock, where I know she would first look at when she wakes up.

I walked out of the house and into her porch. As I stood on my place, a familiar yet still freaky breeze rustled around me, making my hair stand on ends. The breeze used to feel like a safe haven for me, for every angel, infact, but in my current state, it felt something more like the eerie atmosphere of a haunted mansion's front yard. I tucked my hands inside my pockets, hoping for some comfort, but nothing came. I knew what was happening. I stepped forward until I reached the road, and turned to look at where the wind came from. Unsurprisingly, there he was, standing just a few yards away from where I stood.

Archangel Michael.

He stood in all his glory, even as his wings were kept and folded behind him. Light as bright as the sun radiated behind his white-robed figure, but it did nothing to darken the glowing face of the archangel.

"Jev," he spoke. His voice didn't sound angry. Nor did it sound happy. Of course he wasn't happy. It sounded more like, masked disappointment. "Jev, Jev, Jev," he said, moving forward a few steps.

"I'm right here," I said boldly. I suddenly felt like cutting my tongue. No need to get yourself in trouble, Patch, you already are.

I can tell he was annoyed, but he kept his expression light, even happy. It was a terrifying sight.

The light radiating from his body slowly faded until he reached the normal complexion.

"Good evening, Jev Cipriano."

I felt my composure fade away, slowly being replaced by fear. "Good evening, sir." I replied helplessly.

"Ah, my night isn't very good," he said, shaking his head. "You see, a mischievous angel messed up my good night's sleep. In fact, he always does. He keeps pushing the limits, keeps doing _very inappropriate things_," he emphasized the last three words, almost shouting them. "Do you know who that is, Patch?"

I gulped. "No, sir."

"Well, would you _want_ to know?" His voice was dead calm now.

"No, sir."

He laughed a real laugh. It suddenly made me feel a little lighter. "Ah, Jev, the archangel gifted with humor! You were always there to keep us in high spirits, even in the worst times. We loved you back then, Jev. You never did anything that disappointed us, even Him." but his face turned dark, and then I knew we were remembering the same thing. "After doing that, you became nothing but a huge disappointment."

I cringed at the harshness of his words. But I knew he was right. About me. I bowed my head, unsure of what I should feel.

"Enough of the drama. Let's get back to my purpose of showing up." He sanded his hands together. "so tell me, were you with Nora Grey?"

My head shot back up. I felt my mouth twitch involuntarily, something that usually happens when I struggle to come up with a decent answer. I rubbed my jaw with my fingers to distract him. "Of course. I'm her Guardian," I was careful not to mock the last word.

"But it seems to me like you're taking that position for granted."

My jaw tightened. He might actually be right, but I'm not admitting that.

I summoned my courage inside, but my voice came soft and almost trembling. "Not in that way," I half lied.

He advanced on me, stopping only a few feet away. I struggled not to step back, to expose my fear. I clenched my fists instead.

He titled his head, and stared at me with such intensity it almost felt like branding me with a glowing iron. "Then in what way, Jev? Please, do tell me."

I felt my forehead go slick with cold sweat and my throat go dry. I gulped.

"You see?" he said, followed by a humorless laugh. He crossed arms over his chest. "It is only in _that way_, Jev. I know it, and you most certainly do, too. You lust for her. You _crave _for her, for pleasure, just as you did hundreds of years ago. It's what made you fall. It's the reason why 'gravity'—" he smirked at the word "—decided to pull you down. You were corrupted by humanity. You had no control over your mind, that's why you were easily captured by enticement, hundreds of years ago," he stopped, letting the words sink into my brain. "You were given a life lesson. You were supposed to learn from it." He said the words almost angrily. "But you didn't. You are submerged in Lust, and y—"

"I Love Her!" I blurted out, hoping it would lighten my shoulders, hoping it would ease the tension.

But the expression on the archangel's face was enough to tell me I was wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Patch was watching me when I was finalizing this. <strong>

" **I like this part…" he said, pointing to **_**that**_** certain part of the document. **

**I blushed, but made no response. Instead, I clicked on to the part he was pointing at and edited it, making it as hard core as it could get. **

**He moaned silently beside me, making me jizz. With a mischievous smile, he spoke.**

"**O-kay…" he drew in air through his teeth, innocently making sexy sounds. "I am officially, **_**turned on**_**."**

**END.**


	12. Chapter 12 When I Get Home Youre So Dead

**Hey guys, here's chapter 12. I'm sorry it came out short; I had to change it the last minute coz I ran out of ideas with the first draft. Also, exams are coming up so I had to warn you that it may take me another one or two weeks before posting chap thirteen. But I'll make it long, I owe you. :)**

* * *

><p>I was standing barefoot on dark, humid soil. Dark clouds hung low in the sky, threatening to pour. I was surrounded in nothing but a wide stretch of land, dead and cold.<p>

A strong wind blew from behind me. Strangely, it was hot, like steam.

And then it hit me.

_I'm dreaming_. I quickly realized.

I turned to look at the direction where the wind came from. Unsurprisingly, there he was, standing in all his glory. And by that I mean shirtless.

Patch.

He was wearing nothing but his signature dark, low rise jeans. He had his back to me, so the huge, black wings that protruded from his hefty back were completely exposed. I gasped in admiration.

I knew he was creating this dream. He always does, but most of the time, it would just take place in my room, or anywhere in the house, or sometimes in a bright, peaceful meadow. But never did he make such an eerie theme.

Despite the daunting environment, I can't help but feel a bright sensation. As long as Patch is in my dream, there's nothing to fear.

"Beautiful," I murmured, taking in the view. After a short assessment, I finally called out his name. "Patch!"

He didn't budge. "Patch! Hey! I'm over here!" I shouted. But he didn't seem to hear me. I started closing in the distance between us—roughly about a good fifteen or twenty yards—but I was held still after a few steps when I finally realized something.

His jaw was moving agitatedly, as if he was talking to somebody.

But with who? There was nothing in front of him but a thick dark wall of fog. I took a few more steps, enough to comprehend what he was talking about.

"I love Nora Grey!" he said earnestly, as if he was having an argument. The finality in his voice was evident.

At first I felt flattered—any infatuated teenage girl would have felt the same way—but it didn't last long.

A few seconds later, the fog in front of him slowly faded away, revealing the person in front of him.

Before him appeared a man in white robes and folded white wings that were twice his size. His face was radiant and scary and strikingly beautiful.

And then all of a sudden, it felt like I was watching a movie. Like my essence was trapped deep inside my own body, incapable of controlling my movements.

"Stop" I heard myself scream, and watched myself as I break into a run. I have no idea why I was running, why I was so terrified of what was happening. Is there even something wrong?

"Patch!" I screamed again. This time, he turned.

His face was nothing like I've ever seen before: scared, threatened, worried, morose, helpless, and almost on the brink of tears. It broke my heart.

The man—the archangel—looked my way, too. He looked aggravated, his eyes sliced into mine. In a second, I felt the ground shake violently underneath me, causing me to fall on the ground, suddenly hot under my stomach. I struggled to get back on my feet, but it was hopeless. Something was pushing me down hard, kicking the breath out of my lungs, and pulling the hair out from my head. I can't decide which was more painful—seeing Patch suffer, or the fact that I can't do anything about it.

The ground started producing loud, cracking sounds. I looked up to see the ground emit orange-ish smoke, and with it came an incredibly putrid smell. The earth parted, letting a few blood-curdling screams.

I took one more look at Patch. Black figures surrounded him, grappling on his wings. Long, smoking horns protruded from the dark figures' heads. I didn't need to know another detail to identify what the figures were.

"Patch," It was nothing but a low desperate murmur this time. I was out of energy; my eyes were already framed with a dark blur. Using what's left of my strength, I crawled my way to the edge of the ground, to the opening that lead to God knows where.

The demons pulled the wings from his back, causing Patch to arch his body and release a dreadful shriek. Large feathers from his wings scattered in the air, glistening a bright yellow first before falling onto the soil in heaps of black ashes.

His body went lump as blood ran wildly down his back, but he was still floating in the air. It was when I looked at the demons' sinister smiles that I realized they were controlling his body.

It infuriated me to see them mock his death. My heart jumped, suddenly wild with emotion. The feeling was so strong, the word 'aggravated' or 'murderous' wouldn't be able to justify a quarter of what It really felt.

They turned his body towards me, so I could face what was done. Patch looked at me, his face ashen but his mouth tipped up in a weak smile.

"I love you," he whispered almost inaudibly. My eyes started brimming with tears. _I love you_, I wanted to say back, but my lips were sealed tight.

The demons laughed callously. They sent his body a few more feet up the ground, before tossing it down the endless void of torment.

"Patch!" I screamed.

And then the dull walls of my bedroom came into view.

I had jumped into sitting position when I first woke up from that terrifying dream, and it left me in a haze, my heart beating hundred miles an hour. I looked around, my eyes lingering a few beats longer on my empty bed.

Had the dream been real?

I swung out of bed. The rush of adrenaline coursed through my veins, helping me stagger my way down the stairs.

"Patch, Patch, Patch," I heard myself call out over and over again. My fists started to shake, my lips quivered lightly. "Patch," I called out one last time into the darkness.

But all I heard was silence.

I went back up to my room, hoping I could find anything that could tell me where he is.

His clothes were gone. They were here last night, scattered on the floor as we made out. I turned to check the time. But a piece of paper covered the numbers indicating the hour.

My heart jumped. I strode towards it, snatching the paper from its place.

_Angel,_

_In case you wake up and find me gone, don't come looking for me. Go back to sleep and I'll be there beside you in the morning._

_Your Guardian,_

_Patch._

Without second thoughts, I rushed down to the living room and grabbed the coat from its hanger before dashing out into the cold outside world.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! I know it's short, but it's better than nothing.<strong>

**What do y'all think? :)) reviews, please! I beg. :)**


	13. Chapter 13 Stay Awake

A dark figure hovered over me by the door, knocking me off my feet, literally. Heat waves ran up my body as I screamed.

And then I heard the sound of barely contained laughter. I looked up at the now illuminated dark figure.

Patch. I put my hand over my chest to calm my heart beat. He saw me glaring at him, encouraging him to laugh harder.

"That wasn't funny," I said irritably. I heard my voice tremble, worsening my composure.

"Yes it was!" he guffawed. "Priceless!"

I could feel the lump rising in my throat, tears forming on the corners of my eyes. I sniffed quietly.

I assumed he heard it, because he stopped laughing. "I'm sorry. Are you alright?" he asked, thrusting a hand at me to help me get on my feet.

No. I wasn't. I had the worst nightmare and Patch wasn't in my bed when I woke up. I was worried to death. Worried that my dream might've been real.

And yet here he was, laughing at me.

I stared at his hand that was still hanging between us. I pushed it away, a little too rougher than I intended.

"Nora?" his voice held a hint of concern. I ignored it and started standing up, but to no avail. My body was shaking violently, from both anger and embarrassment.

Of course I was relieved. Relieved that he was alive…and jolly, as always, and that my dream wasn't for real. But I was infuriated. I don't know why. Maybe I'm just angry that, that he was laughing at me, when all I needed was comfort from him. That he didn't know how much I worried.

"Angel?" he bent down on his knees to look at me. "Are you alright?" he asked again.

"I'm fine," I snapped. I stayed there, waiting for my body to stop shaking.

"You're not," he whispered. When I didn't answer, he scooped me up in his arms in one swift movement.

I struggled to free myself from his hold. "Let me go!" I shouted directly at his face. He didn't even cringe. Instead, he held me tighter, so that no movement could be done to escape. He started walking to the kitchen, before settling me on the counter. He wrapped his arms around my lower waist and pulled me in, trapping my legs.

I looked at him in the eyes, dark and deep. Sometimes, looking into those eyes felt like getting sucked into a different world. His eyes were like the ocean at midnight—black and deep, and very warm.

"Now, will you tell me what's wrong?" he asked gently, but firmly. He wasn't taking 'no' for an answer.

And then suddenly, memories of my dream came flashing back to my mind. His beautiful face that held the look of despair, and his beautiful eyes that looked at me with pain. The vision was so horrifyingly vivid; it left me struck with a painful sensation, thickening the lump on my throat.

"Stop it," he whispered softly, leaning in to tilt his forehead against mine. "Stop crying."

But instead of doing so, the tears I was holding back came streaming down my cheeks.

He held my face in his warm hands, his thumb wiping away the wetness from my eyes. "Are you mad at me?" he asked quietly.

I was. But that was five minutes ago. The walls of my throat grew thick from crying, preventing me from talking. I answered with a light shake of the head.

He hugged me tighter then, breathing on my hair as he stroked it with his hand. Not being able to resist, I found myself wrapping my arms around him, wanting to get close to him as much as I could.

We stayed that way for a few more minutes, until the chamber behind my eyes were finally emptied. Patch was here now. There's nothing to worry about anymore.

Or was there?


	14. Chapter 14 NOTE read me

Dear reader,

This is Patch Cipriano speaking.

The previous chapter was too short, don't you think? In behalf of my beloved author, I apologize. I know she promised you a longer chapter. She owed you that.

Please forgive her. Please?

A week ago, (or was it two?) was their exam week. Back then, I noticed her stressing out a little too much, and I imagine she's been pressured a lot on her grades. She didn't start writing until just yesterday.

That explains the briefness of this chapter. [briefness. Haha! Humor...]

This week, she's been busying herself with their research paper writing. She'll be spending sleepless nights finishing it. I told her to keep it calm. But of course she won't listen.

She's also terribly anxious on her grades. She thinks writing this fan fiction had been getting more attention from her than her studies (which I have strongly disagreed with) and is already thinking of quitting the story.

She didn't like the idea. Neither did I.

So we made a deal. Next week (or the week after), comes the release of report cards. From there, we could decide whether or not she'd stop writing. If she gets low grades (which, I should say, is highly improbable for my standards), then she will cut the story. But if she gets the usual, then this story's safe.

Although she did mention she would lessen the writing for a while, just for this semester. She told me she'll take this sem seriously (though I doubt she could do it. I am a very good distraction) just to make up for her low grades (which we haven't verified yet).

She won't stop writing either way. Expect that up until December, she'll be writing much less than she usually does. After that, you'll be having more of me.

But please, dear reader, promise me you won't stop reading. Promise me.

I swear I will convince her to write as much as she can. I will be back soon.

Love,

Jev.


	15. 15 A hundred and sixty words Chapter

After a few minutes, Patch slowly pulled away. "Come, let's get back to sleep." I said, before setting me down to my feet. He turned to the stairs. I followed.

With the previous tangle of emotions I felt a while ago cleared up, I felt a new sensation wash over me.

Something's wrong. Very wrong.

I realized there was this new aura around him; something strange, guarded, and even quite cold. I felt a light shiver run down my spine.

"Patch?" I whispered as we reached the top of the stairs.

He turned around. "Angel?" he said gently. I realized I was holding my breath all the while. I exhaled as I heard him say my name. "Is there something wrong?" he asked as he pulled me towards him, so that my head rested against his chest. He wrapped my arms around his torso. And as he brushed his lips against my forehead, I answered back.

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

* * *

><p>Heya guys. I know, I know, it's been a long time since I last wrote; it's a long time of waiting for all of you, and what do you get in return? A-hundred-and-sixty-characters Chapter? This is just a teaser, to let you all know that I am back into writing this fanfic! Yay! Haha. Actually, I didn't get bad grades during the last few months. But I was running for honors, so I had to study extra hard. It's summer time now in the Philippines, and I just got my grading card a few hours ago. Lo and behold, I got into the honors' circle! How cool is that? Well anyways, now that my grades are secure, it's time to do some writing! And as promised, I shall write longer chapters (aside from this one).<p>

Thank you, for all those who patiently (and impatiently) waited for the continuation of this fanfic. I owe it all to you, guys. You have no idea how many nights I've spent thinking about how I should continue this story (since I'm lost on how this should end), but well, who cares? I 'm just gonna think it all up along the way!

Thank you again for supporting this piece-of,-oh-I-don't-know Fanfic. Please continue to do so. Xoxo

From your writer,

Igonewild


	16. Chapter 16 Nothing Left to Lose

**NPOV**

"I love you, Nora"

My heart almost jumped out of my chest. It was the first time I ever heard him say that aloud. I felt my body shiver with pleasure and happiness. He said that many times into my mind before, but hearing it coming straight from his mouth was a different thing.

I was about to answer back, when he spoke again. "Oh, and, Nora?" I shot my head up to look at him, but instead of seeing an adorable, sweet, loving face like I was expecting, his features were expressionless, cold, and even sinister. I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Goodbye."

I looked at him with an expression of wonder mixed with worry. "Patch, what are you—"

Then, there was a sudden pain on my back; a stabbing, cold, agonizing pain. I tried to turn around and look at what could've hit me, but it hurts too much, I could barely move.

I looked back at Patch, who looked back at me with a stare so cold, chills ran up my spine. _What's happening? What's hurting me so bad?_

And then as if on cue, Patch pulled something from my back. Searing pain surged from the area, flowing to every part of my body. It was unbearable. I let out a loud gasp.

He dangled a large knife in front of me, the whole of its blade covered my blood.

_My_ blood.

_Why, Patch? Why?_ I wanted to ask. I searched for my voice, but nothing came.

Tears welled up in my eyes, hot and fast as I stared at the bloody knife in front of me. I felt my body weaken caused by what I assume is blood draining out of me.

"Patch," I managed, though I'm not sure I said it clearly.

With a neutral tone, he answered back. "I'm sorry."

I gazed at his face for the last few moments, until my visions blurred and faded to black.

**PPOV**

"No," I answered almost furiously. "You can't take her away from me." I heard my voice shake with anger. My hands curled into fists, so hard I could feel my nails bite into my palms.

He answered in a low, almost gloomy tone. "I already have."

Instantly, I looked at Nora's house, and sprinted for the door. I kicked it open. "Nora! Nora! Can you hear me?" I called out. "Nora!"

But there was no reply. I ran for the stairs, into her room. "Nora!" I shouted again.

She wasn't there.

A gust of chilly wind hit my spine. "She's not here, Jev." I turned around to see Archangel Michael standing by the door.

"Where did you take her?" I asked menacingly, though I know it has no effect whatsoever on the Archangel. "Tell me! NOW!"

"She's gone now, Jev."

"What?"

Michael sighed sympathetically. "You don't have to worry about her now. Start worrying about yourself. You are a Guardian Angel. Start doing your job."

"She _is_ my job!" I was shouting now. No. She can't be gone.

"You'll have a new assignment tomorrow."

"No! You see— I just—You can't just—"The lump on my throat was so thick I could barely say a single sentence straight. I kept gulping for air to fill my lungs, but very few came. I held on to the wall for support.

"It's for your own good." He answered calmly.

"I need her back. Give her back to me!" My knees buckled under me, and with one big sigh, I landed on Nora's bed, elbows on my knees, palms over my eyes.

"Jev…" he said, resting his hand on my shoulder.

After a few moments, I wiped my face with what I think is sweat mixed with tears. I jumped to my feet and faced him. "What do you want me to do? There must be some kind of a twist in this, a—a—a some kind of, a kidnap—sort of—situation. What do you want me to do to get her back? Tell me what I should do, and I'll get on it right now."

"We are not asking for any favors." Replied the Archangel.

"Then _why_? Why did you have to take her away from me?"

"Because you are in love! Do you not see the danger in all of this Jev?" Archangel spoke in an irritated voice. "Do you not understand _at all_?"

"No! No I don't!" I said daringly. "You said it yourself: Nora and I _are_ in love! What's wrong with falling in love, tell me. _What's wrong with falling in love_?"

He kept silent, analyzing the conversation. "It is against the rules. You know that."

"Rules?" I repeated, enraged. "What rules? Of Heaven? Of the _Angels_? I know it's against the rules. Trust me, I've memorized them all."

"Then why are you still asking?" Archangel asked in the same, angered tone.

"Because it was not vindicated! The rules you've set—you think all of them are right? You think it serves justice for everyone? Did you ever think through all those rules, huh, Michael?"

"How dare you address me that way—"

"See? No matter how important the discussion is, all you care about is your precious rank! Maybe that's why you create those rules—to protect your worthless positions!"

"You do know what you're getting yourself into, right, Jev Cipriano?"

"What, you're casting me down to hell? No, not likely. I don't remember reading that under the punishments for fighting with an Archangel…"

"Enough!" He shouted. And like a child, I instinctively followed the order of my teacher.

He snapped his fingers, and in a second, our surroundings began to whirl, until it faded to white.

I could feel my insides calm down and my mouth eases up into a fraction of a smile. I may look dumb enough to go to prison, but they'll be a hell lot dumber if they don't see my intentions…

The blinding whiteness slowly cooled down, revealing what could unmistakably be the lobby of the Angel's headquarters. It looks just the way a hotel lobby should look like on earth, if there's such thing as a ten-star hotel. Everything's made of marble, gold, diamond, and silk. Well, this _is_ my heaven. Of course everything I'd see here would be according to what I would think of as 'heavenly'. If a chocoholic enters the place, everything would be made of chocolate. But only a few knows about this, or how it works, just the archangels and a few of the lower-ranks. It requires experience and practice, and most of all, the knowledge of the existence of such a technique. Most of the newbies and the average angels experience the same, normal yet splendid environment of heaven.

But that's because I am an angel. Or, at least, I still am. I looked around, and found the same Archangel enter the room. Four or five more lower-ranking angels followed behind him.

"Please escort Jev Cipriano to the Central Court." Michael told the angels. Then he turned to me. "I will see you there in ten. Please be in your best behavior. The rest of the team would be there to discuss your… circumstances." Then he turned and walked towards the Main Room. That's where the Archangels "hangout" or something.

"Please follow our lead," the angel in front of the group told me. I stood in the middle of the two lines they've made, and started walking.

We walked away from the Lobby into this very long, very wide corridor, a passage to many different branches of the headquarters. I saw the first sub corridor to the left, and I remember this as the hallway leading to the dormitory and living area of the Angels-In-Training. This is where the newbies stay as there temporary place, and every now and then they will leave and go on trips to the earth for their training.

We passed by another sub corridor to the right that leads to the recreational area, where angels could go for, well, recreational stuff. There's no clubs there or bars or alcohol, so it has no use for me. Except for the library. The literary works found there is… magnifique.

Due to the number of millenniums I've spent wandering in this hallway, I've memorized every inch of it. Like the fact that the interval of every sub corridor is forty meters and I have no idea why; and that all corridors have different purposes, from containment of prisoners under trial to the recognition hall, where ceremonies were held.

The fact that the archangel said they took her away from me, means that they need her for something. Normally, the death of the human is natural, either by old age, sickness, and even murder. But the angels should not have any connection with the death of that human. Through this, the person may be admitted into heaven, but not as an angel.

They might have taken her into prison, that's the closest possible reason. She'll be sent into trial. Falling in love with a human is, like what the archangel said, against the rules. I've heard so many cases of it. They don't just get to rip the angel's wings off, but they get to do something with the human involved. But I've never known what, simply because I don't want to back then. I've avoided taking part in that kind of trial because I don't want to know the punishments the humans were going to receive for a crime they did not commit. And now I regret not knowing.

I know where they keep the accused. I can still see it in my mind. A few meters away, the hallway to the left, and then a few meters after, the staircase leading down to the lower ground. The lower ground is very vast, and it is the least liked place in the whole of the headquarters. It was almost never guarded, so the entrance wouldn't be too hard.

It's finding her that would cost me everything.

**To my beloved readers,**

**Hi. Jev here… alive. Yeah I know I know, I thought I was dead already, too, being ignored by my writer for so long… **

**Anyway. Look. I'm sorry I've kept you waiting, and I have no excuses, neither does the author. But trust me when I say I've missed you, and that I have no idea how to compensate for all the times that I was gone. **

**I miss Nora too, you know? All these stuff about Angel's headquarters is such a bore. I just want her back into my arms… yeah, just… just have her back with me. Or at least just have her back safe. **

**It's been a long time and I can't promise when would be the next time you'll be reading about me again. My author is close to getting flunked out of school (I told her to let me go to her school and seduce the people there to not fail her, but she refused. She could get straight A's because of that!). I don't know what happened either, but I'm keeping my hopes up. **

**So please, dear reader, continue to support this fanfic. You may not be hearing from me quite as frequently as before, but trust me when I say this fanfic will not end until the story does. That doesn't make any sense but… yeah. There will be an ending to this, and the chapters will be coming up until we meet that final chapter. This story will not be cut, unless… unless, well, my beloved author dies mid-story. **

**There. I love you, I miss you, and I promise you, I will satisfy your needs… for… fanfiction.**

**Okay, better train for the future chapters (just in case). I must practice my part for the lemons scene with Nora (could anyone volunteer to take her place until she gets away from the angelic kidnappers?)**

**From your loving guardian angel,**

**Patch **

**PS. The story below explains why Igonewild is having a hard time with studying **

I was in my room, working on my thesis that was due in two days. Patch walked into the room and went behind my back to hover over me as I work on the computer. "Why aren't you writing the fanfic anymore? " He asked me.

"You know I'm a very busy person, right? I can't just… I have to focus on my studies for a while; you know I can't risk it…"

His nose tickled my shoulder, working its way to my neck, and then my jaw… "Hmm…"

I sighed, and spoke unevenly. "You know can't finish my work with you doing that to me." I could feel the insides of my thigh heat up, my heartbeat getting faster by the second.

"Hm? Doing what?" He asked as his hands grazed my arms, to my torso… and then my thighs… I responded with a silenced moan. "Why don't you… take a break?" He said as his hand played with the hem of my tee shirt, while the other played with the garter of my shorts.

I spun the computer chair around and stood up to face him. "You're right, I think I need to—" And then his lips were on mine, pushing me until my back was on the wall. He grinded himself on me, pulling out a few moans from my mouth. He grabbed my thighs and put them on either side of his torso to get a better angle of my… that.

His lips were on my neck again, nipping and sucking, and I moan in response, clawing on his back. I unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his jeans. He grinded on me harder, and when he couldn't take it anymore, he took me off the wall and put me on the bed and kissed me harder.

We all know what happens after that. ;)


	17. Chapter 17 Miserable at Best

'**em back guys. Was the previous recently uploaded chapter that boring? I only got two reviews (or was it just one?) so far for that. Didn't the after story cut it? Well, that's what I thought. This is what I get for not posting for so long…**

**Well anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy ;) PS. Just a reminder: I made this in the time lapse between Crescendo and Silence, meaning, Nora was still human, so… yeah.**

We got to the Central Court, and I took my seat in the middle of the round room. I could feel that the "Throne" they made me sit on is enchanted with… what, super angelic power it seems. I can't even move my butt. Four meters in front of me, behind me, to m left, and to my right—apparently in a circular form, seated were the Archangels, fifty of them or more, whose role today is to be the Jury in my case. On each of their desks were translucent frames to cover their faces and the rest of their bodies.

"Pretty nice renovation. Better than the last time I've been here." I complimented.

"Yes, but you being on the center of the room has not changed." A person directly in front of me replied.

"I can still recall few of the many times I've seated there beside you, Sir Michael, and trust me when I say I regretted laughing at the accused like I've always done, when I finally felt what it's like to be the one accused." I said lightheartedly as I raked my hair with my hand. I'm glad at least some parts of me are allowed to move.

"That's nice, Jev." He answered, but not mockingly. "It's nice that you remember your past, your past before you decided to turn your back on the team. Before you committed that crime centuries ago. Yet, here you are again; accused of the same crime you were accused of that very first time."

I smiled my crooked smile. "I remember that very first trial of mine, Sir. But that time, I was not accused of falling in love with a human. I was accused of treason, or something like that. I remember not trusting your motives, and it lead me to my ultimate decision of leaving this place."

"So, you do admit that," he paused for a while. "You, a former archangel, former fallen angel, and finally, a currently under surveillance guardian angel, have downright and utterly fallen in love with a human?"

I don't know where that confirmation had come from, but I answered anyway. "Yes."

Whispers flooded the room. I could hear various comments, like, "Nonsense!", "True love" and "Disgusting". They were all around the room, it was almost deafening.

"Silence!" Michael shouted, calling off the chattering of the people.

"I believe there is nothing wrong with it, Sir," I said with all righteous dignity. "Love is the foundation of this institution. Without love, what would become of us?"

There were whispers in the crowd again, but not as loud as before. "But you have fallen in love with a _human_! Do you know the resulting danger of such a case? Nephils! A race that was never destined to inhabit the earth! You may think you can avoid this but you know it yourself: You can never avoid this. With such a passionate love I don't believe offsprings are impossible."

I know the danger, that's why I hadn't brought myself to do it with her. I care for her safety, and for everything else in between. I would want to have kids with her, but would I want them to be Nephils? A race unblessed, and even cursed by heaven?

"There are many ways in which that could be avoided, Archangel, and I think you know what I am talking about." I said, in a low voice. A series of gasps rose in the room. There were chatters, whispers, and shrieking among the archangels. And then a wave of hushing silenced the chaos. After a stretch of silence, I finally continued my piece.

"Turn me into a human."

**NPOV**

I feel myself burning on the insides; my lungs, my bones, my stomach, my heart. Especially my heart. But it does not falsify the fact that my skin is freezing in the coldness of everything around me. Like I was trapped in a steel box of ice and water. But I wasn't. I'm in a cell, a cold, hard cell. This could be hell for all I know, but it's freezing, and I know hell should be hot, and burning. I would hope every once in a while that the heat inside me would slowly run cold, so that this endless torment could finally stop.

But all that pain was just physical. It was pain that cannot match up to the emotional pain I was dealing with right now.

Patch killed me. He stabbed me in the back. Oh, just look at how much it fits the literary sense of the words. I'm suffering now because of him.

Was this his plan all along? To kill me, and make himself human? So that's how much he is in need to feel physically. Has he really never felt anything physical when he's with me? Was it real? It shouldn't be, I know he could feel me, even just a hundredth of the electricity that I feel whenever he touches me. Because if not, he wouldn't have wasted this much time on me.

But did he feel any emotion for me? Did he love me _at all_? Maybe not, maybe I just don't know what it really means to love and be loved.

But I know I love him. To the point that I wouldn't mind if he took my life for the sake of feeling anything physical. Just to make him happy.

But I wouldn't want to see him again. I don't think I could handle seeing my murderer happy. But I see his face now. I do almost every single second of my life since I've had myself involved in his. And then tears fell off my face, and I imagine them turn into ice as they roll down my cheeks.

I don't know how long I've been sleeping. It could've been days, or months, or years. But I dn't care anymore. Just let me die again, if it would let all these end. Let this pain end, please…

_Nora._

I woke up to the familiar sound, but I knew it was just in my mind. Patch.

I was too weak to comprehend anything anymore. I didn't want to move, I didn't want to hallucinate about him, or about anything. I imagined I was in a cold, black space; no end, no beginning. No feelings, No nothing.

But the voice did not stop. _Nora, Angel. Please, please wake up. I need you._

_Of course you needed me, you selfish bastard, _I wanted to yell. But I thought he was done with me. He's human now, isn't he? What does he want from me this time?

_Nora._ It was getting louder at every word. _Nora, Please wake up, Nora, please, please! _

And then my eyes opened, and the first thing I could do was shriek.

My murderer.

He's come back. He's come back to kill me again. I shrieked again.

"Nora, calm down!" He reached for me.

"Get away from me." I hissed.

"What? Nora, I…" The man spoke again, reaching for my hand.

"I said get away!" I shouted. I don't care if anyone heard. I'm sick of this. If they want to kill me then kill me now, but I don't want to see him. He could've killed me in my sleep, but he didn't. He wants to kill me again while I'm awake so I could feel the pain of being stabbed by the one I love the most.

"Nora, stop this!" He yelled back at me.

And then I did what I've never done before: I spat at him.

But he dodged just in time. "I said get away you son of a bitch." I hissed. Now he looked genuinely hurt. Like he was stabbed at the back with a knife. Ha! I'm so mad right now I could make up unbelievably funny jokes.

I scrambled back, to get me some space between us. "Look, I have little idea as to why you're mad at me, but…"

"Little… idea? Little? You, _you killed me_, you fucking bastard! Now where did you take me? To hell? No, no, no. You wouldn't let things end without getting another taste of my torture, wouldn't you? Go ahead then! Kill me, but why don't you rape me first before you get on with it? Oooh, I'm up for that, killer. Come on, do it, while I'm still in the mood, do it Patch, I said _do it_!"

"Stop this, Nora," He said with a hint of exasperation. He managed to get a hold of my arms. "Whatever you're doing, stop it, just _stop it_!"

I tried to fight him off, but I was too weak, physically and emotionally. I got tired of pushing him away from me. My arms grew numb, my legs turned lifeless. I ended up breaking down into tears. "Just kill me now, Patch, please. Just kill me."

"Why would I ever do that to you?" He wiped my tears with his thumbs. "Angel, you know I can never do that, and I never will."

"But you did, Patch," I managed. "You already did."

**It's okay if I don't get any reviews for this, really… It's okay. (Can you hear the sarcasm in my voice? Ha ha) Well, I hope you enjoyed this, less heartbreaking chapters to follow. **


	18. Chapter 18 A Daydream Away

I felt my heart skip a beat.

Me… kill… her?

"Angel, what are you saying?" I held her by the shoulder. She shook it off, but my hand stayed unmoved. "You know I can never—"

"Don't call me angel!" She spat the words.

What happened? What's going on? I have no idea what's going on in her mind.

I pulled back from the cell. I turned around to look at the angels around to guard me. "Do you have any idea what's going on with her?" I asked them, aggravated. Finally, Archangel Michael appeared. "What's happening here, tell me, Michael, what the F—," he shot me a warning look. "What's is going on?!"

"We took her, didn't we?" He said calmly.

"So you made her think I killed her?" What's up with that! His silence told me I wasn't wrong.

"This is your first and final test, Jev. This is what you have to put up with after your request." He answered finally. Oh God. "Bring her with you and return to earth. Deal with everything you have to deal with, while you still have the power to do so."

I turned to look at Nora. She drifted into sleep again, against the cold marbled floor of the cell. I picked her up, careful not to wake her again and start another fight.

"Goodbye, Michael."

"Goodbye, Jev. And good luck." He answered calmly.

And then we were swallowed in bright light again.

Finally the light died out, and I was back in front of Nora's house, with her in my arms.

Even in her sleep I could see how tired she was. From the dark shade under her eyes, to the shape of the bones protruding from her cheeks, to her shivering, thin frame. How long has it been since she was taken, since I was taken into trial? A month? Two?

I walked into her empty house, but it seemed like, no time has passed since then. The angels must have managed to stop the time for us.

I went up to Nora's room, and put her gently on the bed. I pulled up the covers over her body, and then I sat on the bed beside her. She looked beautiful, as she slept, though restless and troubled. She had her hair scattered on her pillow and on her forehead, giving me the chance to touch her as I wiped away the stray stands off of her face. I kissed her gently on the forehead, whispering _I love you _into her mind. A smile appeared on her mouth. I smiled back before turning around to leave.

"Patch."

I turned to look back at her. Her hand was wandering on the empty space beside her, searching for something. Finally, her hand reached a pillow, and she pulled it up against her body, snug and tight.

Oh, how I wished I was that pillow. How I wished I could lie down beside her right now, without worrying what she'll do to try and get me off her bed. I was her murderer, or at least, that's what the archangels made her think.

And then, in a sudden, brief urge of desperateness, I willed myself into her mind.

I chose a calm, romantic place for a venue. A field with cut grass, and few trees with wide, cool shades, and I placed it beside a cliff, with a hell of a view. Sure enough, she was already in front of the cliff, admiring the view. Quietly I walked towards her and stopped right behind her.

Sensing my presence, she took a deep breath, and spoke. "Why did you bring me here, Patch?" Her tone was calm, happy, but with a tone of exasperation.

I took the risk—of pain, physically and emotionally—by pulling her into an embrace from behind. I nuzzled her neck, lips grazing every inch. "I've missed you."

"I'm tired. I want to rest for a while. Please leave." She said with a sigh, but made no move to make me remove my hands from where they are.

"I won't be here for long; I want you to take a rest too, Angel. You've been through a lot." I said, tightening my hold of her.

And then I heard a quiet sniff. "You murdered me," she said in no louder than a whisper. "You tricked me and then you murdered me." I practically heard her cry silently.

"No, Angel, no," I whispered to her ear, before slowly spinning her to face me, my hands light but firm on her arms. "You know I can never do that, Nora. You know that."

"But I don't, Patch." She answered, pulling away from me. She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I didn't do it. I can't have. What's the point of saving you if I would just kill you in the end?"

"I don't know, Patch. Maybe you want to feel more than you want me." She said, hugging herself.

"No, Angel, that's not true. Why would I even want to feel, if you're not there anymore to touch me? I can feel, Angel, I'm not fallen anymore. I can feel to a certain extent, but not as much as a human. I can feel your touch, I can feel that it's there but that's just that. And I am contented with that. Just as long as I'm with you, I am happy with what I have. But I've found a way, Angel. I found a way to feel our touches as much as a human. And I can have that without losing you."

She looked at me meaningfully but doubtfully. "Just come back to me, and I can make everything work out. Just love me again and I swear to God—"

"You think I stopped loving you?" She said suddenly. I was too shocked to answer. "I have never stopped loving you. Even after you stabbed me. All those days in the… wherever that is, I never stopped thinking of you. I still love you, Patch. That will never change. But I can never bring myself to trust you again." Her words cut through me like a knife. It hurt, so much. But she continued. "I can't. it's like, every time I think of you, all I remember was the person I saw who stabbed me that night. And I'm afraid one day you'll have to do it again."

"Nora, you know I didn't do it." 

A tear fell to her cheek. "I don't know what to believe anymore."

"Believe me Angel, please!" I held on to her hands as I sank down to my knees, my legs not bearing the tension anymore, tears threatening to spill out from behind my eyes. "I will never want to lose you again. I will do everything, anything, to keep you by my side. Up until the end. I'll earn back your trust, Angel. I promise I will."

She squeezed my hand tighter, giving me a sign of hope. "I don't think it would be that easy." She said in a lighter voice. She pulled me up to my feet.

"I'll do my best Angel. I've got nothing left to lose." I pulled her in for a tight hug.

"I love you," she whispered against my chest.

And then it felt like my world stopped, along with my heartbeat. A tear fell from my eye. I looked deep into her eyes, as my hand skimmed her cheek. "I love you too, Angel." I whispered back before pulling in for a loving kiss.

**Okay, my third update in, what, two weeks? I'm taking advantage of the holidays to write this and I am hoping to write more in the next few days. I can smell the lemons coming in closer, stay updated for more! (Reviews anyone, and I really do want you're opinions on when, how, and where they're gonna do it! Feel free to message me :D )**


	19. Chapter 19 She's Killing Me

**I stand corrected: I mistakenly said that this story took place in the lapse between Crescendo and Silence in a chapter I posted before, and I am taking it back. This is my version of crescendo, just as I have said in the summary of this fanfic.**

And so I got out of her head, and back to her bedroom. She had a smile on her face, hugging the pillow tighter. I assumed she won't be waking up anytime soon, so I headed back home to take a shower and change.

When I got back, she was still sleeping soundly, her covers tangled on her legs. I suddenly realized she was wearing a nightgown—a really sexy nightgown—which was dangerously creeping higher up her thighs. Carefully I pulled down the hem of the dress, and pulled up the covers over her. I sat at the foot of the bed, just… looking at her. Watching her, as she slept, and dreamt, hopefully of me.

After a few minutes, when I couldn't handle it anymore, I laid myself beside her, careful not to wake her up. This was the time when I actually caught a glimpse of what could've happened to her.

Her rings around her eyes were actually dark violet, ranging up to more than an inch around her lids. Her eye lids were pink, if not red, as if she's been crying, but so much worse.

Her cheekbones were much more visible, her lips chipped and pale and scarred. Her arms were thinner, bruised, but pale.

All in all, she's not healthy. She was abused, ignored, and it infuriated me.

I didn't realize I was shaking lightly until Nora groan beside me. She opened her eyes a teeny tiny bit, and all hell breaks loose.

"Get away from me!" She screamed, and got out of bed, pulling the covers with her. I immediately got out of her bed. She glanced around her, looking for something.

"Nora, please…" I begged, taking a step forward.

"Don't!" She shouted, and got a hold of the lamp on her nightstand. "Don't come near me!" she narrowed her eyes.

"Nora, it's me," I said, putting my hands up in surrender.

"How would I know if it really is you?" She asked icily.

"It's me. Trust me; we talked in your dream." I said. Slowly, her breathing slowed, but her eyes remained doubtful. She was still watching me, as she put back the lamp on the nightstand, cautious of what I might do.

"You know I won't hurt you Nora." I said again, for, like, a hundredth time. "I never did. I never will."

Slowly she got back to her bed, but she didn't lie down. She just sat there, hugging her knees, staring at me.

I sighed, and slowly made my way to the chair by her vanity table. I sat backwards on the chairand faced her, my arms resting on the top rail. And stair back at her.

"Don't worry. I'll stay back here." I said miserably after a while.

She sighed, and raked her hair with her hand, obviously frustrated as I am. "I—I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that."

I nodded, trying to understand. And then the silence was back.

"Wanna… like, have an epic stare down or do you want to talk?"

"About what then?" She said coldly. I cringed.

"About everything that happened."

She chuckled quite sarcastically. "Yeah, I wanna talk. But I'm not the one who has some explaining to do."

I sighed, and jumped into my explanation. Everything that happened; from that night, up to the trial that happened in heaven.

"So, what, you just told them you were in love with me, convince them that you mean me no harm, so you could bring me back here?"

"All that in a nutshell? Yes. But it wasn't easy. And in a few days, they'll be stripping off my wings again."

Her eyes widened in shock. "What? Why?"

"If I were going to get intimate with you, then the archangels would want to do nothing with me. So I will be back to what I was; a fallen angel."

"Why did you have to do that, Patch?"

_Because I love you, Nora. And me loving you, does not go well with the rules of the angels._ I said into her mind.

The coldness in her eyes vanished, and was replaced with tenderness. "Thank you." She whispered.

"You're welcome. Now can I lie down on the bed with you again?" I asked.

She stifled a quiet laugh, but nodded. In a flash I was out of my seat, and was right by her bed. "Are you sure? You're not gonna, uh, scream when you wake up and find me here?"

She giggled. "No, I hope not." So I got in beside her, and well, she responded quickly, wrapping her arms around my torso. "I missed you." She whispered.

"I missed you too, Angel." I replied. She smiled at that, and went back to sleep, as I watched as the sun's first rays appeared on the far horizon.

NPOV

I woke up, and it was still dark. The room was empty and cold. I guess Patch had left me. Or was it even real? Was it even him?

I groaned and got out of bed, got into my favorite boyshirt and shorts and went out of the room.

Instantly I smelled the wonderful smell coming from the kitchen. I have no idea what it smells like, so I hurried down.

Patch was in front of the stove, where the wonderful smell was coming from. I pulled a chair from under the table and took my seat. He seemed to have heard me because he turned his head to look at me.

"Well, good morning, there." He greeted, smirking.

"Morning," I greeted back. He poured the contents of the pan on a serving plate, and put it on the already prepared dining table in front of me. "How many hours has it been since we had our talk?"

He put the pan on the sink and proceeded to sit on the end of the table beside me. "About… twenty four hours?"

I almost threw up the food in my mouth. "_A whole day_?"

He chuckled. "Yes. I had a hunch that you'll be waking up soon, so I made breakfast. How are you feeling?"

"Good… well, better than I had been, you know, up there."

He gave me sad smile. He knew how much pain I was in when I was there. Well at least, I think he does. I didn't tell him what happened to me there. Because, quite honestly, I don't remember. I just remember the pain. The thought of going back to that cell would me my worst nightmare now.

Gently he laid a finger on my arm, over the black spots that were a reminder of what I've been through in the cell. His face had a mixed expression of pain, worry, anger, and sadness.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you." He whispered. I sighed and let go of my utensils. I held his hand between the two of mine.

"It wasn't you fault. You know that, and you did everything to get me back safe."

"If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be there in the first place."

"Tsk! I said it wasn't your fault, damn it, Patch." I said, harsher than I intended. "We're getting a little Twilighty here."

Then he laughed—actually laughed—like, roaring laugh. "So I'm, who was that? Dracula Cullen?" He laughed again.

"I believe you are referring to Edward Cullen, and no, you're not him." I chuckled as I thought of my next sentence. "He's waaaay better than you." I lied.

In a split second he had my chair facing him, pulling up the front legs of the chair, so I was in the danger of falling down on my back together with the chair. "What did you say!?" He asked menacingly, but with a large grin on his face that got me bursting with laughter. He threatened to let go of the chair, making me shriek. I held on tight to his neck and shirt.

"I was just—" I was cut mid sentence by my own shriek as he held the front legs of the chair higher. My grip on him got tighter, though it was slipping under my hands.

"What?" He asked again, laughing.

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding! Patch! Stop it!" And then I started bursting out laughter again. "Patch! Don't!"

Then he let go of the chair, making me actually scream my lungs out.

But after another split second, his arms were already around me, holding me protectively. "You didn't think I would let you fall, did you?"

I wasn't able to answer. With his foot, he managed to prop the chair back up to its original position, And let me sit properly, as my heart beat was racing hundred miles an hour and my breathing was pounding my chest as I flattened my hand over it. Patch was bursting out laughing. "That wasn't funny!" I managed angrily, but with a hint of happiness.

"Yes it was! Priceless!" And he was laughing again.

Suddenly, chills ran up my spine. Fear crept into my mind as I remembered what my murderer had said when I tried to look for Patch.

_A dark figure hovered over me by the door, knocking me off my feet, literally. Heat waves ran up my body as I screamed._

_And then I heard the sound of barely contained laughter. I looked up at the now illuminated dark figure._

_Patch. I put my hand over my chest to calm my heart beat. He saw me glaring at him, encouraging him to laugh harder._

_"That wasn't funny," I said irritably. I heard my voice tremble, worsening my composure._

_"Yes it was!" he guffawed. "Priceless!"_

The atmosphere has gone from warm to icy cold. "Nora?" he called my attention, and held my hand. "Nora, are you alright?" All amusement was wiped off of his face, replacing it with worry.

Slowly I let go of his hand. I shook my head. "Tell me, Angel. Please." I shook my head furiously, not looking him in the eye. He sighed, exasperated. "Tell me what's wrong, Nora. It's hard figuring everything out by myself."

I sighed after a few minutes of silence. "We've had that kind of conversation before… before I was killed. We were laughing. Well, you were. And then… And then I said it wasn't funny, and you replied the exact same thing." I stopped to prevent the tears from spilling.

"Angel, that wasn't me," he said finally, his voice barely audible.

"I don't know." I said, sniffing. "It's so similar. Everything. It's so hard to distinguish who was who, and…"

"Don't do this to me, Nora," he whispered, sinking to the floor. "It's so…difficult, for me. I don't know how I could keep up with you. You're mood changes so fast, you leave me hanging, not knowing what to expect."

"I'm sorry, Patch. I just, I don't know what to do with all this, with what's left of me."

"Angel, you have to trust me now. Please, not just for my sake, but for yours. I will keep you safe, I always will, I swear. But please, let me in again. Trust me, and everything will go well."

I nodded desperately, and pulled him in for an apologetic kiss.


	20. Chapter 20 Nothing Else Matters

**Enjoy! R & R! Love you guys :D (I edited this after reading it. Put in on bold to make it easier to see. :)**

**PPOV**

But I didn't let go of her kiss. I pulled her down to her knees between my legs as I sat on the ground in front of her. A moan escaped her lips, and it worked like a signal for me to deepen the kiss. Soon enough, she snaked her arms around my neck, getting as close as possible. I kissed back hungrily, and worked on parting her thighs to make her straddle me. She responded obediently, handing all control over herself to me.

"Patch." She moaned almost inaudibly. Her sexy voice made me groan, kissing her harder, holding on to her tighter. My hands were unconsciously making their way up under her nightgown, skimming the smooth, soft skin underneath it. "Patch, upstairs. Now. I mean it." She demanded.

Slowly I pulled away to shake my head lightly. "No, Angel, No." I whispered, burying my face in the crook of her neck.

She sighed. "Why, Patch? Remind me why."

"I'm still an angel. Nora, if you could wait until I become fallen again, until I have close to no contact with any archangel at all, until they stop caring about every single thing I do, then you can have me. All of me, and I won't hold back. For now, I just want to be sure you won't be dragged into a mess you don't actually have to see, and experience pain that you don't really deserve. I just want you to be safe."

She looked at me in the eyes for a short while, searching. Her eyes look warm, understanding, happy. "It's only right now that I truly believe that you really are Patch." She said, cupping my cheek.

I smiled back. "And why is that?"

"Because my murderer **wouldn't** take precautions to keep me safe. You, on the other hand… well, you're mere presence screams safety to me. And I haven't felt that in a while."

"I'm glad you feel safe with me, Angel. I want you to know that I will keep things this way. I will keep you safe from everything, in any way that I can. Just until after they strip me of my wings again. And then I won't be able to protect you from the one kind of worldly danger that I myself cannot withstand."

I saw confusion in her eyes. "What do you mean?"

I made sure my voice was as sexy and husky as it can be. "It means that after I become fallen, I will get intimate with you; much, much more intimate than we have ever been before. And that, my Angel, is the single most dangerous thing I can think of, that I can never protect you from. " I smiled my pirate smile, and kissed the corner of her lips until it pulled up into a smile. "But I will, if you want me to."

She bit her lower lip to stop her from grinning too wide, and gave me a light kiss on the lips. She raked my hair with her hand, and cupped both sides of my face to align it with hers. She looked deep into my eyes searching. Soon enough, confusion lit up in her eyes.

"After you've become fallen?" She asked.

"Yes, Why?"

"Well, y—you… But th—then…" She stuttered. I cocked my head to the side, trying to figure out what she was getting at. "If you're fallen, then… then you won't be able to feel anything anymore."

I gulped. This was the question I was trying to avoid. "Yes, that's true."

"Then how are we—" she stuttered again, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. I shushed her gently. "Then how are you going to do this, with me, If you're not gonna be feeling anything? Patch, that's… that's unfair! I mean, what if you…"

"What if what, Angel? What if I didn't enjoy the experience?" I asked. Her silence confirmed that my guess was right. "Angel please. Trust me there is a way."

"What way is it then, Patch? Tell me how is this going to work?"

"I just need you to trust me, Angel."

A tear fell from her eye. "What if it doesn't work? What if we can't—"

"Angel, Angel." I hushed her. "Trust me." I said finally. "And even if it doesn't, then there wouldn't be much of a difference either. I would still love you. My emotions would make up for what I lack in the ability to feel anything physical."

She shook her head hard, and it landed on my shoulder, pouring out the tears left from behind her eyes.  
>"I'm sorry this had to happen, Patch! If I only knew… I'm so sorry! I didn't know. I'm so sorry!"<p>

"Hush, Angel, stop crying." I comforted her, hugging her tight. "You have no fault in this. And I want you to know that I did everything I can. The archangels offered me something I cannot refuse."

She wiped her eyes and looked at me. "What is that?"

"I don't think you could handle the trust right now, in this situation."

She chuckled half-heartedly. "Oh, I think I've handled more than what I ever thought was possible." She smiled, still wiping her eyes. "Now tell me."

"Alright, then. Nora," I took a deep breath. "You… are, an… immortal." I said.

She raised an eyebrow, and chuckled, disbelieving. "What?"

"You're not human, Nora. Well, not _entirely_." I stopped, letting the information sink into her. "You have an infinitesimal amount of Nephilim blood running through your veins. And there is a range of possibilities that, that amount may grow, and may one day turn you completely immortal."

I could see she was confused. Her eyes were nothing but questioning. "I know, it's confusing for me also—actually I don't know the truth behind it—but it is the information given to me by the archangels. Information that I would be needing to work on."

"What are you gonna do about that?"

"I don't know exactly yet. But whatever it is, the archangels had made sure everything will work in my favor, and theirs as well."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that when I become fallen again, I will remain that way. But, they said that, with an oath, they can cure my inability to feel anything physical."

She nodded, unconvinced. I had to smile. "That's sounds… Impossible." I chuckled at her comment. "Why can't they just turn you human?"

"They said I would need my supernatural powers in order to survive this life I've chosen. And they weren't kidding, they had a full on meeting with the Angels of Death to confirm that. This time I couldn't agree more with them. They had a point. And they also pointed out that you have Nephil blood in your veins."

"Which means?"

"Which means that they can work on making that small amount of Nephil blood grow, so you can be immortal." It was her time to cock her head to the side in wonder. "Nora, that means we would both be immortal. We wouldn't worry too much about death, about how much time we have left together. Angel," I cupped her cheek in my hand. "We have forever."

She smiled wide at the words, fascination gleaming in her eyes. "What do they want in return? You said they're gonna benefit from all this."

"They are. I will become their spy. I will supply them with information about everything on earth that they are oblivious about—Nephils, fallen angels, and even angels that have gone rogue, or about to be. It won't be easy, but it's the best they could offer. I couldn't throw the opportunity away."

"Well can you do your side of the deal?"

I smirked. "Have a little faith. I'm more flexible than you think." I said, skimming the skin under her nightgown.

"Hmm…" she smiled, raking my hair again with her hand. "That sounds… sexy."

"I know right," I said huskily. I knew she was turned on by it, because she move in to straddle me closer to my crotch. If I didn't know better, I could've sworn she was rubbing herself on me.

And it turned me on _so much_…

I kissed her then, my tongue invading every inch of her mouth, making her moan my name.

"Baby," she whispered desperately in my ear, and now she's definitely rubbing on me. I nibbled on her neck, concentrating on not fucking her on the kitchen floor.

"But, Patch," she said, slowly pulling away. "Can we at least, do this somewhere with a softer surface, a bed, for example? We won't be doing any—Ahhh!" she was cut mid sentence by her own scream as I scooped her up into my arms, and bolted for the room.

We landed on her bed, her legs tight around my waist. I kissed her hungrily, as the pain of not being able to for the last month we've spent in heaven (which is just a day in earth) came rushing out in the form of passionate kissing.

"I've been aching for you, Patch." She mumbled between kisses.

"As I have." I replied as I tore her nightgown. She giggled. I didn't do that on purpose "I'm sorry." I mumbled.

"Hey, I like that," she said, smiling wide, as I threw the material somewhere behind me. "You want me that much?" She asked, tightening her legs around me to rub her center on the bulge in my crotch. I groaned.

I buried my face on her neck and trailed kisses from her jaw to the valley between her breasts.

"Hah…Patch," she murmured.

But I stopped, and made my way back up to her lips. "Not tonight," I reminded her.

"Tsk!" she uttered disappointedly. "I thought you were gonna forget about that." She said, grinning.

"I almost did, babe. You're so good I almost forget everything around me." I said, kissing her desperately again.

"Wait, aren't we gonna leave for school?" She asked me.

I shook my head. "Nope, we have a good two week break from school, right? Spring break remember?"

"Oh…" she simply said. I was grinning silly on the crook on her neck until she finally realized something. "Spring break's not until next week!" She said, panicking as she tried to get up.

But I held her in place. "You're not going anywhere." And then I propped her hands over her head.

"Patch!" She screamed, giggling.

I kissed her anyway. And she responded back, fervently. She flipped us over, so now she was on top. She leaned in to kiss me more, and then she was gone.

What—

I heard a giggle from the hallway, followed by a closing of the door.

Dammit, Nora… Well, at least she didn't bring any clothes with her.

**OKAY! That's it for the day! I think I will be posting another chapter or two tomorrow, Christmas break is almost over here, but this is my fifth update in almost a week! Give me some credit! Haha. Reviews are fine, believe me, it keeps me alive for a day. **

**Alright, for those who missed my previous latest updates, start at Chap17. That's the first of the uploads I've made the past week. **


	21. Chapter 21 Intoxicated

**PPOV (I apologize for any misspellings; this is a last minute typing before I get dragged into bed by my mom.)**

After a few minutes, I heard a door open from the other side of the hall. "Patch?"

I grinned wide. "Yes, Angel?"

"Um… can you get me some clothes?" She said.

"Nope, sorry." I replied, chuckling. "I'm too lazy to get up. Why don't you get them yourself?"

"ARGH. Why are you so mean to me!" She shouted.

"Oh, I think you're the one who's mean! You go for a tease and then suddenly, you're gone! Do you know how frustrating that is?" I said, chuckling to myself.

And then she was suddenly by the doorway, stomping her way to the closet. I had to laugh loud.

"What!" She snapped. But her angry expression made everything funnier.

"I didn't think you were gonna give up that easily, Angel." I said, still laughing. "I thought you were gonna put up more of a fight."

"I didn't have a choice! We're gonna be late for school!"

"But I don't wanna go to school!" I grumbled, covering my face with a pillow.

"Oh, you will, Patch." She said menacingly. I grumbled more. "Now which should I wear?" She asked, more to herself than to me. I took the pillow away from my face to take a look.

She was choosing between a black turtleneck partnered with skinny jeans and a full dress reaching to her knees.

Right now she was wearing nothing but her bra, and a towel draped around her waist. And that's what caught my attention.

"I like what you're wearing now." I said, smirking.

She looked down at herself, and then at me. "Patch, can you be serious for a while? I have a major crisis on what to wear today."

I ignored her. "Do you have any idea how fast and easy it would be for me to pull down that towel and put you underneath me on this bed? Oh, Angel, the process won't last five seconds."

She grinned, wide. Then she dropped the clothes on the vanity table and put her hands on her hips. "Alright, then. Do it."

I bit my lip to hide my smile. "You sure?"

"Yeah, go on." She said, gesturing her fingers at me. "Come get some."

How could she tempt me like this? I chuckled and shook my head, lying back on the bed.

"See, I know you couldn't do it." She said as she turned around, mumbling more about being such a nicey nice angel following the rules and everything…

And then she was lying on the bed, with me on top of her. "What was that, Angel?"

"Nothing! I wasn't saying anything, you think I said something? Well I didn-!" And I kissed her hard, deep, thorough. She moaned for more, but I pulled back, leaving her breathless.

"How come you didn't pull down the towel?" She asked, grinning.

"Too dangerous." I admitted, skimming the skin on her neck with my nose. "I want you safe, remember?"

"Right, okay." She said as she rolled her eyes, and entwined her fingers with mine. "Now can we please go to school now?"

I gazed at her, hoping the magic drowning effect of my pretty black eyes would work its wonders on her right now. I made them as sexy, deep, dark, and dumbfounding as I possibly can.

"You know that's not gonna work, Patch," she said.

"Damn," I whispered under my breath, which had her giggling.

***at school.**

We arrived at school after an hour and a half, with just enough time to have a short chitchat before the bell rings. She settled with the black turtle neck and jeans, which makes her safer from my dark intentions.

"You sure you don't want a trip to the janitor's closet?" I asked her as I turned the engine off.

She smiled a silly grin. "No, um… I think I've had enough this morning to fire me up for the day. See you at lunch!" She said, reaching for a kiss before opening the door.

"I'm afraid I won't be there later, Angel."

"What? Why?" she asked, shutting the door back.

"I'm doing my part of the deal. I won't be long. I'll be back before biology." I said, smirking.

"You better be." She threatened. I leaned in to kiss her hard. "See you later. Keep safe."

"You too, Angel." _I love you._

"Love you, too." She mouthed, before shutting the door and headed for the building. I backed up, and throttled to God knows where.

**-Sorry guys, this is all I've managed to do before my mother come up screaming about me not going to bed early. School starts again tomorrow. Pray I would have time to update by the weekend. But I will. Please review so I can't change my mind. Haha. :)**


End file.
